


двенадцать

by Medoch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ghosts, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: шестерёнки складывались в механизм, механизм - в сердце
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	двенадцать

**Author's Note:**

> Detektivbyran - home sweet home  
> Wintergatan - all was well

1

Дом был самый обычный, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Кенма в очередной раз пересёк гостиную по диагонали — от тумбочки с цветами до двери в коридор, — вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, но ничего не почувствовал. Было тихо. Мерно тикали большие настенные часы. Сквозняк волочился по полу, заметая пылинки в углы. В окно лучами бился солнечный свет и пятнами покрывал светлые стены. Риэлторка, совсем молодая девушка, нервно елозила на своём месте в кресле и мяла в пальцах лямку сумки — ей тут точно было не по себе.

Кенма в паранормальщину не верил — ну, по большей части. Никакие россказни про умерших странной смертью, доведённых до психлечебницы и самоубийства прошлых хозяев дома его не пугали, даже наоборот, интересовали безмерно. Что в этом доме было такого? Возведённый в начале двадцатого века, он был довольно старым, но нисколько не обветшал; сдержанный японский стиль снаружи нисколько не сочетался с вычурным ар-нуво внутри; несмотря на проведённые в дом электричество и интернет, здесь было по большей части темно — особенно в коридорах и мелких комнатах без окон, — из-за почти полного отсутствия светильников. На огороженном кованым забором участке росла, раскинув широкие кривые ветви, хурма.

Это место не было мрачным, да и все странности, рассказываемые соседями и риэлторами, можно было списать на енотов и сквозняки. Кенма плюхнулся в кресло и закинул ногу на ногу, глядя поверх головы риэлторки на часы. Чернёный металлический маятник качался туда-сюда, и часы тихо тикали, не привлекая к себе никакого внимания — красивые, явно сделанные на заказ.

Прежде, чем Кенма успел сказать, что покупает дом, заиграла мелодия — не привычный уху вестминстерский перезвон, а что-то совсем другое. Мелодия была тише обычного боя часов и слышно её, наверное, было только тут, в гостиной. Риэлторка вздрогнула и съёжилась на диванчике так, словно этот звук мог её убить, а Кенма — Кенма был совершенно очарован, как в детстве, когда впервые в жизни открыл мамину шкатулку с украшениями, и оттуда вдруг полилась музыка. Он фыркнул.

— Я покупаю дом... — Кенма запнулся, пытаясь вспомнить имя, — Ячи-сан.

— А... ага, — она поднялась на ноги и нетвёрдой походкой прошла к двери, — тогда я договорюсь о встрече с владельцами на завтра, хорошо? Я вам позвоню.

Кенма последовал за ней и без особого участия улыбнулся в ответ:  
— Хорошо.

Вместе они вышли из дома и перед воротами разошлись — Ячи уехала на такси, а Кенма поплёлся в ближайший ресторан, где его, судя по времени, уже давно ждали. И правда: Куро дежурил у входа с сигаретой в руках и бурчал себе под нос что-то о дискриминации курящего населения. Кенма махнул ему рукой, и Куро тут же замолк, расплылся в улыбке и расправил плечи.

— Ну чё, как? — он прицельно отщелкнул окурок в урну, поправил криво лежащую чёлку и пристроился привычно по левую руку, шагая в тепло ресторана. — Есть там призраки?

Кенма фыркнул, кивнул хостес и пошёл к большому столу у окна, откуда махали руками Тора, Яку и Шохей.

— Только еноты и сквозняки.

Ощутив запах еды, Кенма вспомнил вдруг, что толком не завтракал из-за срочного собрания акционеров утром, и сел за стол с чётким намерением наесть все потраченные за день калории обратно. Такетора опять пристал со своими криками про призраков и силу воли, но Кенма отбрил его коротким «заткнись, пока не прибил» и под смех друзей заказал себе еды. Официант, неулыбчивый парень лет двадцати, записал заказ в блокнот, поклонился и отчалил в сторону кухни.

— И что, там правда ничего такого нет? — с деланным любопытством спросил Шохей, — я слышал, в этом доме никто больше двух месяцев прожить не смог, а хозяев вечно мучали кошмары и всё такое. Позапрошлый хозяин был Мидорияма Джоске, художник, знаешь такого? Он вообще повесился — привязал верёвку к балясине, сунул голову в петлю и прыгнул с лестницы.

— Ты уже говорил, — скучливо сказал Кенма, — но там правда ничего необычного. Дом как дом. Много старых вещей.

— О-о-о-о-о, — протянул Куро, — в антикварных вещах часто всякие духи заводятся, ты знал?

Кенма только фыркнул. Официант принёс ему фетуччини и десерт, и он принялся за еду, пропуская мимо ушей перепалку Куро и Яку на тему призраков в антиквариате.

— Слушай, — неожиданно серьёзно сказал Тора, — я знаю, что ты у нас на самом деле тот ещё сорвиголова, если тебе что-то интересно, но ты всё равно осторожнее там, ладно?

Кенма улыбнулся.

— Призраков не бывает, Тора.

— Ну, призраков, может быть, и не бывает, — пожал плечами Яку, — а мудаки в любой эпохе есть. Мало ли, может, там на самом деле живёт кто-то. В смысле, реально живёт.

— Я облазил каждый угол, — вздохнул Кенма, ковыряя вилкой тирамису, — потрогал каждый светильник и почти все подозрительные книжки. Никого там нет, правда.

Яку цыкнул — недовольно, разочарованно почти. Как будто ему тоже, как и Торе, не давал покоя этот треклятый дом и его призраки. Кенма мысленно закатил глаза — с того момента, как он решил разжиться нормальным жильём, друзья вообще не давали ему покоя. То им не нравилось, это не нравилось, пятое, десятое, тридцатое, — в конце концов, Кенма просто ткнул в случайное объявление на сайте, сказав, что его решение окончательно, — и нашёл этот дом.

С призраками, мудаками, самоубийцами и кем только не.

— В гости пригласишь? — миролюбиво улыбнулся Куро. — Посидим, выпьем, поищем тайные комнаты?

— Посмотрим, — Кенма пожал плечами, — если всё сложится.

Куро фыркнул и пихнул его плечом. Официант унёс пустые тарелки, и Яку заказал чай.

— В Роппонги нашли третий труп, — поделился Яку, и настроение за столом резко стало мрачнее, — дело забрали прямо у нас из-под носа и отдали центральному департаменту.

— Ты поэтому такой злой? — миролюбиво спросил Куро.

Яку кивнул. Мешки у него под глазами выглядели нездорово, впрочем, когда офицеру полиции Роппонги заботиться о своём здоровье? Кенма вздохнул:  
— Взял бы ты отпуск, Яку.

Яку поморщился:  
— Я взял выходной.

— Целый выходной, — съехидничал Куро, и Яку ударил его в плечо, — ай! Вместо тысячи слов, да?

Они посидели ещё чуть-чуть, но потом Яку, распрощавшись, ушёл-таки на работу; следом за ним, сославшись на срочные дела, смылся Тора; а потом и Куро, недовольно зыркнув на наручные часы, убежал в Токийский читать свои вечерние лекции. Остались только Кенма и Шохей. 

— Тебе никуда не надо? — тихо спросил Кенма.

Шохей улыбнулся:  
— Я в отпуске.

Кенма погонял ложкой всплывший на поверхность чайный листик, подумал. Решил: почему бы и нет? — и спросил:  
— Ты правда веришь? Ну, в призраков. Никогда не замечал за тобой такого.

Шохей вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку кресла и запрокидывая голову. Помолчал. Потом опустил взгляд на Кенму, сощурился хитро и выдал:  
— Ну, как знать. В мире много всякого неизведанного, нельзя быть на сто процентов уверенным в том, что реальность точно такая, какой ты её видишь. Мир вне нашего поля зрения — это то, что мы никогда не сможем постичь.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Ну да, — Шохей пожал плечами и нахмурился, — помнишь, я в аварию попал? Я пролежал в коме сколько, три дня? Это не было похоже ни на обморок, ни на сон. Я-

Кенма перебил его:  
— Это легко объясняется происходящими в мозге процессами.

— Вот именно, что не объясняется, даже наоборот, — покачал головой Шохей, — в коме сознание отсутствует, а я видел что-то, где-то ходил, с кем-то разговаривал, понимаешь? Ты сейчас можешь натянуть этот факт на что-нибудь другое, сказать, что у меня просто последующие дни слились в один день, но это не так.

— Хорошо, — Кенма пожал плечами, — ты меня не убедил, но и спорить я не хочу.

Шохей рассмеялся.

— Я тоже не хочу спорить, да и насиделся уже, пойду.

— Сбегаешь? — улыбнулся Кенма.

— Ага, подальше от жутких прагматиков и реалистов.

Кенма допил чай и попросил счёт. Оставив чаевые, сфотографировав чек и сбросив его в беседу, он поднялся на ноги, накинул пальто, не застёгивая, и вышел на улицу, в холодный осенний вечер. Вызвав такси, Кенма распрощался с Шохеем и поехал домой.

Родительский дом встретил его тишиной. Кенма разулся, прошлёпал босиком до алтаря, игнорируя тапочки, помолился, глядя на фотографию улыбающегося папы, и пошёл в душ. Вечером, пока он играл, позвонила мама; Кенма перекинулся с ней парой коротких фраз, рассказал о встрече акционеров и о покупке дома, но спокойнее ему не стало. Мамин голос в трубке был усталый и хриплый, что оптимизма не добавляло.

— Как ты? — спросил её Кенма, боясь услышать ответ.

— Справляюсь, — горделиво фыркнула мама, — но ты обязан приехать! Хотя бы весной.

— Я приеду на рождество, — пообещал Кенма.

Мама согласилась и принялась рассказывать о своих больничных буднях: о медсёстрах, врачах и соседях по больнице, о том, какая красивая в Германии осень, обо всём и ни о чём одновременно. Кенма слушал её с улыбкой до тех пор, пока высокий голос не охрип совсем.

— Отдыхай, мама, — перебив её, сказал он, — я позвоню тебе завтра с видео, покажу дом.

И положил трубку.

Дома было тихо и пусто. Кенма не заводил домашних животных после смерти своей последней кошки — слишком сложно ему было справиться со столькими смертями подряд — и потому никто не пришёл к нему под бок, когда он лёг спать. Он не включал обогреватель — за ним нужно было лезть в подвал — и поэтому мёрз под двумя одеялами, свернувшись калачиком и ткнувшись в колени холодным, мокрым от слёз носом.

Если призраки и впрямь существовали, был ли его папа сейчас здесь? Кенма ненавидел этот дом, потому что он каждый раз давил на больную мозоль, каждый раз заставлял вспоминать о смерти. Кенма ненавидел этот дом, и потому пропадал где угодно, но не здесь — в спортзалах, на площадках, за игровыми автоматами, на посиделках у друзей. Но возвращаться сюда ему всё равно приходилось — и каждый раз, каждый вечер, молясь перед алтарём и звоня матери, он чувствовал себя так, словно его сердце разрывается на куски. Иногда было легче, иногда — хуже. Никогда не было так, чтобы Кенма мог улыбнуться и сказать «я в порядке».

Он надеялся, что переезд это изменит.

2

Хозяйка дома, женщина в возрасте с непривычным уху китайским именем Цзы Цин, была похожа больше на уличную предсказательницу, чем на человека с огромным состоянием. Кричащий макияж, цепкий взгляд, тихий голос — всё в ней несказанно напрягало Кенму, и он чуть ли не с порога начал раздражаться — в особенности после того, как Цзы Цин, которую он сам называл не иначе как Цзы-сан, назвала его «мальчишкой».

— О, — сказала она вместо приветствия, подняв нарисованные брови-ниточки, — так ты и правда всего лишь мальчишка.

Кенма дёрнул плечом, вежливо поклонился и сел напротив неё за стол. Ячи-сан достала из светлого рюкзака папку с документами. Офисное здание гудело, как улей, и закрытые двери не умаляли этого гула; Кенма поморщился, глядя на иероглифы и линии под имя и печать. Цзы Цин склонила голову к плечу, бесцеремонно его разглядывая. Он ощущал этот взгляд кожей — было похоже на иглоукалывание или нанесение тату.

— От чего бы ты ни бежал, мальчик, — сказала Цзы Цин, насмотревшись и опустив взгляд в договор, — в этом доме ты не спрячешься. Там живёт монстр пострашнее, чем всё, что ты видел за всю свою короткую жизнь.

Кенма натянул на лицо злую фальшивую улыбку:  
— Я не верю в призраков.

Цзы Цин фыркнула, пролистала договор, поставила перьевой ручкой размашистую неразборчивую подпись из двух иероглифов и снова вперилась в Кенму взглядом.

— Веришь ты, не веришь, им разницы никакой, — скучливо протянула она, — ты это потом поймёшь, и тогда дом перейдёт к другому дураку. Есть такие вещи, у которых просто не может быть хозяина.

Суеверная карга, недовольно подумал Кенма, но ничего не сказал. Достал из рюкзака печать, приложил к бумаге, оставляя неровный красный след, вздохнул, стискивая в ладони телефон. Шестьдесят восемь миллионов йен, плюс гербовый сбор, плюс налог на регистрацию, плюс оплата заверки документов нотариусом, плюс оплата агентству... Сумма выходила немаленькая. Он перевёл деньги на нужный счёт, и Ячи, кивнув, подтвердила оплату. Оставалось только пройти регистрацию права собственности — бла-бла-бла, устало подумал Кенма, сколько можно этой бюрократии — прежде, чем дом стал бы принадлежать ему.

Но переезжать можно было уже сейчас.

Ячи собрала все документы в папку и отдала Кенме. Он проверил, всё ли на месте, сложил папку в рюкзак и, откланявшись и проигнорировав таинственное бормотание Цзы Цин, вышел из кабинетика в душный коридор. Не терпелось скорее выйти на улицу, вдохнуть свежий осенний воздух, а потом, наконец, забрать свои вещи из родительского дома и уехать на другой конец города. Кто-то вроде Цзы Цин сказал бы, что это непочтительно по отношению к родителям, но Кенме было плевать — он предпочитал любить живых и быть живым, а родительский дом почти буквально его убивал.

Выйдя на улицу, Кенма по обыкновению побрёл вперёд, в сторону станции метро, никуда не торопясь. Он написал Куро об успешной покупке дома, и тот прислал в ответ кучу непонятных эмодзи и пару десятков восклицательных знаков, а потом позвонил по видеосвязи. Кенма поморщился, проводя по экрану вверх и принимая вызов:  
— Ну чего тебе?

Куро на экране телефона запальчиво улыбался. Улыбка у него была стрёмная, вообще не располагающяя к себе, да и сам он, если так посмотреть, походил на безумного учёного, варящего экспериментальные производные фенилэтиламина где-нибудь в подсобке под китайским рестораном. Кенма фыркнул, представив это. Куро улыбнулся ещё запальчивей и ещё шире.

— Бухаем? — спросил он.

— Ты что, алкоголик?

— Почему сразу алкоголик? Знаешь, у христиан есть традиция обмывать все важные покупки святой водой. А мы можем обмыть твой дом спиртом!

Кенма сощурился:  
— Ты хочешь прибраться у меня дома? Давай.

— Нет, Кенма, я хочу устроить вечеринку. Вечеринку! Цэ-два-аш-пять-о-аш и, может быть, монотерпин!

— Я понял про спирт, — вздохнул Кенма, разглядывая сияющее, как начищенная монета, лицо Куро, — а вот второе — нет.

Куро закатил глаза и зачесал наверх упавшую на глаза неровную чёлку. Взгляд у него был бешеный, как и подобало всем безумным учёным, но Кенма до того привык к такому его взгляду, что даже не заметил.

— Монотерпин! — воскликнул Куро. — Туйон!

Кенма нахмурился.

— Он же ядовитый.

— Это действующее вещество абсента, — осклабился Куро.

— Насколько дикую вечеринку ты хочешь устроить, что тебе понадобился абсент? — вздохнул Кенма, — я отказываюсь устраивать такое у себя дома. Мне там ещё жить, окей?

Улыбка Куро стала мягче.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты расслабился, Кенма. Тебе тоже нужен отдых, правильно? И не говори мне о том, что ты отдыхаешь на работе, за играми — которые теперь тоже твоя работа, — или за чтением. Иногда нужно ничего не делать и отключать мозги, а ты не умеешь проворачивать такое без алкоголя. Поэтому... вечеринка?

В груди защемило. Кенма сглотнул и натянул на лицо паршивую маску равнодушия:  
— Ладно.

— Тогда я зову ребят и мы приходим вечером, да? Выпивка с нас, так и быть.

Кенма кивнул:  
— Буду ждать.

Не дойдя до станции метро, Кенма вызвал такси. Доехав до родительского дома, он позвонил в транспортную компанию и дождался, пока приедут грузчики, проследил за тем, чтобы с его техникой ничего не случилось, и на такси же доехал до особняка. У ворот стоял старичок с соломенной шляпой в руках; он смотрел на то, как грузчики вносят коробки в дом и задумчиво чесал в затылке. Кенма подошёл к нему.

— Вам что-нибудь нужно?

Старичок поднял на него глаза. Он был совсем низкий, в седых волосах пробивались медные пряди.

— М, — кивнул он, — вы, сталбыть, теперь хозяин этого дома? Цзы-сама ничего не говорила обо мне?

Кенма покачал головой, и старичок улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была жутковатая — щербатая и кривая.

— Ну, меня зовут Хината Юкине, и моя семья следит за этим домом с момента его основания, вот уже, — он запнулся, — э-э-э, сто одиннадцать лет? Хотя на самом деле всё не совсем так, хм... 

Кенма вздохнул. Он мог прервать эту несомненно длинную историю на полпути, попрощаться со стариком и спрятаться в доме, но не стал — толковые работники ему и правда были нужны, он один бы со всем этим не справился.

— Мой дядька, — начал старик, — брат моего отца, был часовых дел мастером. Они с первым хозяином дома были вроде друзья, а вроде и нет, не знаю, но дядька частенько хаживал сюда, а после и отца моего припряг, когда у него с работой нелады были — за садом смотреть, да за домом, что-то вроде кастеляна, дом-то большой, а хозяин один-одинёшенек, и прислуги никакой. Потом я у него эту работёнку и унаследовал, хотя и дядька мой, и хозяин дома — оба умерли молодыми, я ещё пешком под стол ходил. Сколько тут новых хозяев было — не перечесть, но никто почему-то не приживается... Так, о чём это я! — старик хлопнул себя по лбу и взглянул на Кенму снизу вверх, — вы-то меня работать возьмёте?

— Возьму, — легко согласился Кенма, — нужно только договор составить.

— У меня есть старый, если вам поможет, — улыбнулся старик, — и приступать могу хоть сегодня.

— Несите тогда свой договор, сейчас и заключим, — кивнул Кенма, — я заплачу вам аванс.

Старик вновь щербато осклабился, воскликнул что-то неразборчивое, кажется, на диалекте, и посеменил внутрь особняка, за ворота. Кенма нахмурился и поплёлся за ним, провожая взглядом грузчиков, перетаскивающих коробки с мониторами.

— Вы жили здесь? — спросил он, когда старик резво поднялся на второй этаж и юркнул в одну из крошечных комнат, больше похожих на кладовые.

— Да! — донеслось из комнатки, и старик, пошумев чем-то в темноте, вышел в коридор, сжимая в руках старый договор, — всю жизнь здесь прожил.

Он почесал в затылке и вздохнул, протягивая договор. Посмотрел с подозрением:  
— Неужто вы хотите, чтобы я откуда-то сюда ездил? Жильё я, конечно, найти смогу, но, сами видите, я немолодой уже, каждый день добираться...

— Всё в порядке, — вздохнул Кенма, читая условия договора, — можете жить здесь. Главное... не мешайте мне.

Старик рассмеялся.

— Буду тихим, как мышь!

Кенма достал из рюкзака ноутбук, перепечатал договор, нашёл в коробках принтер и бумагу, подключил всё и распечатал две копии — на всё ушло чуть больше часа. Старик всё это время пропадал в саду, обрезая кусты лапчатки и копаясь в клумбах. Когда Кенма вышел к нему, он был занят пересадкой каких-то растений — по локоть в земле и по уши в работе. Кенма фыркнул, ушёл вглубь дома и вернулся уже с чаем.

— Возьмите, — он протянул стакан старику.

— О, спасибо! Я тут, — он кивнул на клумбу, — нарциссы пересаживаю.

Кенма вымучил вежливую улыбку, но старик замахал руками, едва не расплескав чай:  
— Будет вам, э-э-э-э...

— Козуме Кенма.

— ...Козуме-сама! Я улыбаюсь, потому что хочу улыбаться, мне нравится моя работа и всё такое. Вы совсем не обязаны улыбаться в ответ, я давно привык к неулыбчивым людям. Многие прошлые хозяева этого особняка вообще были, скажем так, немного не в себе... А вы — прямо чудесный человек!

Кенма кивнул. Старик был на редкость приятным человеком — ничего не требовал за свою работу, кроме денег. Он быстро, почти не глядя, поставил печать на договоре и снова унёсся в сад, оставив Кенму разбирать свои пожитки.

Вещей у Кенмы было немного — если забыть про ноутбук, телевизор, три монитора с компьютером, консоль и все приложения к этой технике. Он не брал с собой мебель и бытовую технику — в особняке уже была своя, — вся его одежда вмещалась в один чемодан, а больше ему ничего не было нужно. Найдя себе спальню по душе — с плотными занавесками на окне и большой кроватью — Кенма закинул туда чемодан и позвонил техникам, ища подходящую для игровой пустую комнату. Такая быстро нашлась на первом этаже, под лестницей — достаточно большая, чтобы вместить компьютерный стол и телевизор, и начисто лишённая окон.

Двое парней из агентства «Бенрия» неподалёку вмонтировали телевизор и один из мониторов в стены, повесили лежавшие в кладовке полки, передвинули мебель так, как указал им Кенма, и, получив свой заработок, ушли, тихо о чём-то переругиваясь. В доме стало чище и чуть-чуть уютнее; Кенма сходил на кухню и заварил себе чаю, заказал пиццу и ушёл в гостиную на звук мелодии часов.

Часы притягивали взгляд. Кенма снял их со стены, повертел в руках — они были тяжёлые и довольно старые на вид, но этим всё и заканчивалось, в антиквариате Кенма не смыслил вообще — и повесил обратно. Маятник качался туда-сюда, и часы тихо тикали, успокаивая мысли. Кенма вспомнил вдруг, что папа, когда ему нужно было сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь, запускал маятник метронома, и тот отщёлкивал ритм, иногда быстрый, иногда медленный. Вспомнил — и поморщился: даже здесь воспоминания не давали ему покоя.

Яку предлагал сходить к психотерапевту, и это был правда очень хороший совет, но что-то в Кенме отчаянно сопротивлялось походу к любым врачам, какими бы квалифицированными они ни были. Кенма не боялся больниц, он боялся врачей и их приговоров.

Мотнув головой, он лёг на софу, закинув ноги на подлокотник, взял в руки телефон и открыл книгу. Сложный, богатый на огромные предложения и многочисленные перечисления слог Умберто Эко усыпил его — Кенма провалился в красочные сны под перезвон мелодии часов.

3

Место его сна явно не было похоже на современную Японию. Кенма был отчаянно плох в истории и понятия не имел, как его мозг умудрился вписать его не в очередную игровую вселенную, а в Японию каких-то там годов прошлого, в Японию со старых-старых чёрно-белых фотографий. Кенма огляделся, прошёл вверх по широкой улице с двумя полосами трамвайных рельс. Прохожие не замечали его, спеша по своим делам; Кенма не пытался вглядываться в их лица — знал, что всё равно не сможет рассмотреть.

Ноги привели его крошечный закуток, магазинчик без названия, доверху напичканный разными часами. Кенма озирался по сторонам, не глядя шагая к прилавку, рассматривал вылетающих из часов кукушек и принцесс, вслушивался в размеренное, громкое тикание, и потому, налетев-таки на препятствие, совершенно перепугался и отскочил назад, вскидывая голову и впериваясь взглядом прямо в лицо сидящего за прилавком парня.

Всё застыло и стихло.

Кенма открыл глаза. Под веками словно выжгли образ из сна — волосы, как медная проволока, как огонь, кудрявые, рыжие, взъерошенные; пронзительные глаза, заглядывающие прямиком в душу; заразительная улыбка, — Кенма выдохнул и мотнул головой, пытаясь его прогнать, но ничего не вышло.

Вздохнув, Кенма чихнул. Потом чихнул ещё раз. Потом, начиная догадываться о причинах, заозирался по сторонам и нашёл источник проблем — на тумбочке в углу комнаты, в красивой стеклянной вазе, стояли свежесрезанные жёлтые розы. Кенма задержал дыхание, подскочил к букету, вытаскивая его из вазы, открыл окно и вышвырнул цветы на улицу, нисколько не сомневаясь. А потом пошёл искать старика.

— Хината-сан, — позвал Кенма, постучав в его комнату. Старик не откликнулся. Кенма обыскал сад и проверил другие комнаты, но никого не нашёл, — Хината-сан!

Голос отскочил от стен и вернулся эхом. Ответ донёсся откуда-то снизу:  
— Здесь я, здесь, Козуме-сама! Идите к лестнице, прямо рядом с ней есть выход в подвал. Или подождите, я сейчас... кхе! сейчас вылезу!

Старик и правда резво выскочил из подвала, закрыл за собой деревянный люк, отряхнулся и воззрился на Кенму с почтительным любопытством, как бы спрашивая — «ну чего?». Кенма вздохнул и потёр пальцами переносицу.

— Послушайте, не ставьте, пожалуйста, букеты в доме. У меня аллергия на многие цветы, особенно на розы.

— Ох, я и не собирался! — воскликнул старик, — а что, в саду тоже надо убрать?.. Жалко их, такие красивые...

— В саду пусть будут, — сказал Кенма, — просто вы поставили розы в гостиной, и я расчихался.

Старик застыл. Пробормотал себе под нос: «что, опять?» — и снова взглянул на Кенму.

— Я, — сказал он осторожно, — ничего не ставил. Может, вам показалось? У нас тут нигде не растут розы, да и отцвели они уже, где б я их нарезал...

Кенма отчётливо помнил, как чихал. И как выкидывал проклятые розы — тоже. Это определённо не было частью сна, но, с другой стороны, старик явно не врал. На лице у него, правда, не было написано ни удивления, ни тревоги. Он что-то знал. Кенма нахмурился.

— Это не впервые происходит, я правильно понимаю? — спросил он.

Старик дёрнул уголком губ и почесал в затылке. Пожал плечами:  
— Ну да. Каждого нового хозяина дом цветами встречает. Я правда не знаю, откуда они берутся. Цзы-сама получила в подарок оранжевые лилии — она ещё долго злилась потом.

— Почему? У неё аллергия на лилии?

— Не, — улыбнулся старик, — оранжевые лилии значат неприязнь и отвращение. Дочь у меня флористка, да и я сам цветами люблю заниматься, так что знаю всё это, вы уж не подумайте ничего.

Кенма моргнул.

— А розы... жёлтые розы тогда что значат?

— Радость, — старик почесал в затылке, — и дружбу.

Хорошим ли знаком это было? Кенма задумался — и в задумчивости пошёл обратно, собираясь провести оставшийся день, если его не прервут очередные срочные акционерские дела, за играми. Он как раз шёл в игровую, когда заметил тень, мелькнувшую рядом с чуланом под лестницей. Старик не мог так быстро прискакать из одного конца дома в другой, к тому же, он был занят какими-то своими делами; осознав это, Кенма схватился за первую попавшуюся под руку вещь — ею оказалась кочерга — и рванулся следом за тенью. Тень юркнула в чулан, и Кенма шагнул в открытую дверь следом за ней, теряясь в темноте и рукой ища на стене выключатель.

Совсем рядом что-то скрипнуло, как старый механизм. Выключателя не было — Кенма остался один на один с темнотой и неизвестным вредителем; он попятился, натыкаясь лопатками на закрывшуюся дверь, перехватил кочергу второй рукой для надёжности и вперился взглядом в темноту. Перед глазами плясали цветные пятна. Скрип не прекращался. Что-то зашуршало совсем рядом, и тёплое, чуть шершавое, коснулось руки — Кенма понял, что это чужие пальцы. Мурашки прошлись по загривку; в горле встал ком, и ступор охватил всё тело — Кенма испугался так, что затряслись коленки.

— Что такое «аллергия»? — спросил высокий мужской голос, почти мальчишеский. — Если тебе не нравятся розы, я могу принести другие цветы.

Кенма крепче сжал пальцы на кочерге. Он хотел замахнуться для удара, но в темноте не мог понять, куда бить. Да и ступор, сковавший руки и ноги, не хотел проходить. Кенма мысленно приказал себе: двигайся. двигайся, чтоб тебя, — но тело упрямо не слушалось.

— Не бойся, — печально рассмеялся голос, — если не хочешь цветов, я принесу что-нибудь другое.

— Кто, — прохрипел Кенма и закашлялся, — кто ты такой?

— Меня зовут Шоё, — ответил голос, — Хината Шоё. Я призрак.

Кенма не поверил ему ни на грош. Кочерга, нагретая теплом ладоней, теперь грела их, холодеющие от страха; Кенма с трудом расцепил пальцы левой руки и завёл её за спину, ища ручку двери. Сбежать казалось отличной идеей; сбежать — и вызвать полицию, пусть обыщут здесь каждый закуток. Темнота, царствующая в большей части дома, больше не казалась Кенме уютной — теперь она таила в себе незнакомца-вредителя, человека, прикидывающегося призраком, придурка-пранкера, Кенма не знал, как ещё его назвать, но он определённо пугал.

— Не бойся, — попросил Хината Шоё, — я ничего тебе не сделаю, правда.

Ага, подумал Кенма. Остальным хозяевам дома ты тоже ничего не сделал. А доведение до самоубийства — это так, цветочки. Он хмыкнул и подавился воздухом, закашлялся, не прекращая искать на двери ручку и, наконец, найдя её, настежь открыл дверь и вылетел из неё, как ужаленный, взлетел на второй этаж, завалился в свою спальню и юркнул под одеяло, накрываясь с головой. Кочергу он выпустил из рук где-то на лестнице и не собирался за ней возвращаться.

Гулко бьющееся в груди сердце никак не унималось. Кенма призвал себя самого к спокойствию, но ничего путного из этого не вышло — стало только страшнее. Он повторил про себя: Хината Шоё. Хината Шоё, — и, выпутавшись из одеяла, подошёл к окну, за которым в саду сидел, покуривая самокрутку, старик.

В гостиной запели часы, и Кенма вздрогнул. Его всё ещё потряхивало от пережитого, но он уже начинал успокаиваться и анализировать ситуацию. Вызывать полицию, как он хотел изначально, было, наверное, бесполезно — обыщи они тут хоть каждый угол, всё равно не смогли бы найти того, кто знаком с этим домом и его секретами лучше. Кенма резко выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и шагнул к двери. По дороге в сад он подобрал кочергу, захватив её с собой на всякий случай.

Старик сидел на том же месте, но самокрутки при нём уже не было. Воздух едва слышно пах табачным дымом.

— О, — сказал старик, глядя на кочергу, — вы разжигали камин?

Кенма покачал головой:  
— Нет, я... неважно. Я хотел спросить у вас кое-что. Это вопрос личного характера.

Старик махнул рукой и расплылся в щербатой улыбке.

— Спрашивайте, конечно!

Кенма вздохнул и собрался с силами. Старик смотрел на него с праздным любопытством, явно не подозревая о том, что он хотел спросить.

— Вам знакомо имя Хинаты Шоё?

— А? — старик нахмурился. — Ну да, это имя дядьки моего.

Он вдруг поднял брови и снова улыбнулся:  
— А! Вы на часах прочитали, наверное? Его последняя работа. Прошлые хозяева всё порывались их продать, но до этого никогда не доходило — продавали потом сразу весь дом. Говорят, в них живёт его дух.

Кенма поморщился.

— Я не верю в призраков.

— Верить или нет, выбираем мы, — пожал плечами старик, — но правда от нашей веры никак не зависит.

Он был прав. Кенма отвернулся и посмотрел на кочергу в своих руках. Выглядело донельзя глупо, но в призраков он всё ещё не верил и предпочитал храбрости безопасность. Нужно было найти что-нибудь более действенное, чем кочерга — биту, например — и ходить с ней. Кенма развернулся и зашёл обратно в дом.

На тумбочке в прихожей стояла круглая жестяная банка с красивым рисунком сакуры. Рядом с ней лежал клочок рисовой бумаги с кривой надписью «подарок. открой». Кенма не помнил, лежала ли эта банка здесь, когда он выходил, но был отчего-то уверен, что не лежала. Он коснулся крышки пальцами, взял банку в руки, взвешивая на ладони, мысленно прикинул вероятность того, что там лежит бомба. Вероятность была большой, но смысла в этом не было никакого.

Он поднял крышку. В банке лежали монпансье — крошечные цветные капли застывшего сахара, похожие на искры фейерверка. Пахло специями и сладостью. Кенма моргнул, зажмурился и снова воззрился на конфеты.

«Если не хочешь цветов, я принесу что-нибудь другое», вспомнились ему слова Хинаты. Кенма считал, что призрак ну никак не мог оставлять о себе физические напоминания. На то он и призрак — бесплотный и тихий. Откуда взяться цветам и конфетам? И зачем вообще... Кенма вздохнул. Любопытство ело его изнутри и призывало попробовать хоть одну конфетку; осторожность твердила, что там могло быть всё что угодно от слабительного до цианида; сам Кенма смотрел на конфеты и не понимал, какого хрена.

Он достал из банки маленькую бледно-жёлтую конфету. Она пахла лимоном — только лимоном, больше ничем — и Кенма, сомневаясь, закинул её в рот. Кислый вкус растёкся по языку. Перед глазами вспыхнул и погас образ рыжего парня из сна. Ничего не произошло — это были обычные конфеты, ничем не отличающиеся от тех, что Кенма мог купить в магазине. Разве что ни этикеток, ни надписей никаких на банке не было, и узнать, где именно куплены монпансье, было невозможно.

Закрыв банку крышкой, Кенма пошёл в игровую. Дом звенел тишиной; было так тихо, что можно было услышать, как на улице шуршат осенние листья и шумят машины. Деревянный пол чуть поскрипывал под ногами. Кенма вдруг чётко услышал, как в гостиной этажом выше громко тикают часы, — и вместо игровой ноги сами понесли его наверх.

Комната была пуста.

4

Куро завалился в дом, шурша пакетами, в которых звенели стеклом бутылки. Следом за ним в открытую дверь шагнул Яку, а там подтянулись и остальные. Кенма стоял в прихожей — ему было слегка не по себе после истории с конфетами и цветами — и ждал, пока все разуются. Куро протянул руку и панибратски хлопнул его по плечу, растрепал волосы на голове; Кенма поморщился, но смолчал. Отведя друзей в гостиную, он сам направился в кухню, и Куро с Торой пошли за ним. Лев восторгался дорогим убранством — его было слышно на весь дом — и от звука голосов Кенма немного успокоился.

Тора достал из шкафа тарелки, и Куро принялся фигурно раскладывать на них закуски. Кенма уселся на стол, болтая ногами. Сказал:  
— Кажется, тут правда водятся призраки.

Он сам себе не особо верил — здравый смысл, который занимал в нём больше места, чем всё остальное, говорил, что призраков не существует, и это, скорее всего, просто какой-то особо въедливый пранкер, — но никаких других объяснений произошедшему найти попросту не мог. Впрочем, бежать из дома, как все предыдущие его хозяева, Кенме пока не хотелось.

Куро расхохотался — нож затрясся над сыром. Тора фыркнул и потащил в гостиную коробки с пиццей. Кенма достал бокалы, поставил их на поднос и вышел из кухни, сказав напоследок:  
— Я не шучу.

Смех Куро резко стих. Кенма шагнул в гостиную, где о чём-то жарко спорили Яку и Лев, глянул на Шохея, задумчиво рассматривающего часы, и вздохнул. Волноваться было не о чем. Он поставил бокалы на низкий столик в окружении диванов, глянул на бутылки и вернулся на кухню за штопором. Выглянул в окно — там в темноте, освещаемый лишь огоньком сигареты, сидел старик.

Кенма вышел в нему и спросил:  
— Не хотите выпить? — но старик улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Не. Развлекайтесь, молодёжь.

И Кенма вернулся обратно в гостиную. Отдав штопор Куро, он сел на кремовый диван рядом с Шохеем и сощурился, глядя на друзей из-под ресниц. Вечер был неплохим, гораздо лучше таких же вечеров в родительском доме.

— Так что, — протянул Шохей, — говоришь, здесь и правда есть призраки?

Лев затих, обернувшись, и Яку отвесил ему щелбан. Кенма выхватил из рук Куро открытую бутылку вина и налил себе полный бокал. Отпил, откусил кусочек сыра. Погонял в голове разрозненные ленивые мысли.

— Есть, — сказал он чуть погодя, — наверное.

И рассказал историю с цветами и конфетами. Историю с кочергой и тёмной комнатой почему-то не рассказал, смолчал, словно стыдясь. Показал банку с монпансье, закинул одну из конфет себе в рот под удивлёнными взглядами друзей. Он пьянел со скоростью света, но в компании друзей его это мало волновало. Лев поёжился и вжался в кресло, обвёл комнату взглядом, а потом вдруг подскочил и воскликнул:  
— А давайте посчитаемся!

— Ты дурак? — спросил Яку, — тут же светло. Да и призраков не бывает.

— Яку-сан! — воскликнул Лев, обнимая его длинными ручищами, — так не интересно!

Кенма пожал плечами и приговорил бокал вина. Налил ещё себе и остальным, и Куро провозгласил тост:  
— За призраков!

Кенма закатил глаза и отпил вина, краем глаза заметив движение в углу комнаты. Что-то рыжее, как пламя, мелькнуло и исчезло. Он обернулся, но в углу ничего не было. Только на тумбочке в углу стояли оранжевые герберы. Кенма выругался, и все тотчас же обернулись к нему.

— Ты чего? — настороженно спросил Яку, — сам же нас поправляешь обычно.

Кенма указал пальцем в угол, и Яку повернул голову, глядя на букет. Сказал:  
— У тебя же аллергия на цветы.

— Ага, — тихо ответил Кенма, — я их сюда не ставил. И когда мы сюда пришли, их не было.

Яку дёрнулся. Куро присвистнул и поднялся на ноги, прыгучей походкой подходя к вазе из прозрачного хрусталя. Потрогал вазу, выдернул герберу из букета, повертел в руках.

— Это шёлк, — сказал он, — они ненастоящие.

Кенма выдохнул. Шёлковые герберы смотрели на него из угла, кланяясь своими оранжевыми головами; Куро бормотал себе под нос что-то очень восхищённое, и среди его слов Кенма разобрал «качественная работа» и «дорогие, наверное, пиздец».

— О, — выдал Куро неожиданно чётко, — тут записка есть.

Подскочив на месте, Кенма отставил бокал и поднялся на ноги, подходя к искусственным цветам. Возле тумбочки было уже целое столпотворение — Лев рассматривал герберы поверх головы Куро, Яку тихо ругался и говорил, что в доме точно есть недоброжелатели, Шохей тихо улыбался, вертя шёлковый бутон в руках.

Кенма взял записку в руки. Она снова была написана на рисовой бумаге, тонкой, полупрозрачной, мягкой и снежно-белой. Иероглифы, кривоватые и ломкие, словно их писали дрожащей рукой, складывались в предложения.

«Привет!  
Я узнал, что такое «аллергия». Мой друг, доктор, сказал мне, что это новейшее открытие, но ты-то живёшь в далёком будущем, так что для тебя оно уже не ново. Если ты не переносишь настоящие цветы, может, тебе понравятся искусственные? И твоим друзьям тоже».

У записки не было подписи, но Кенма и так знал, кто её написал. Злосчастный призрак никак не хотел давать ему покоя. Яку присвистнул:  
— Если это реальный человек, я могу только подивиться его незаметности. Мы все были в комнате, когда появились цветы.

— Это призрак, — неуверенно сказал Кенма, — ни один человек не может быть настолько незаметным.

Хотя... Он вспомнил, как увидел краем глаза тень и рыжий сполох. Может, это и в самом деле был живой человек, просто умело прячущийся и передвигающийся бесшумно, как ниндзя? Шохей поставил цветок обратно в хрустальную вазу, сел на диван, закинув ногу на ногу, вытащил из кошелька купюру в десять тысяч йен и положил на стол.

— Ставлю десять кусков на то, что это призрак, — сказал он. — Но ты, Яку, можешь поискать тайные комнаты, если хочешь.

Яку раздражённо осклабился.

— Я не буду спорить.

— Боишься продуть? — ехидно ввернул своё слово Куро.

Фыркнув, Яку покачал головой. Сказал:  
— Нет, но доказать то, что это и правда призрак, практически невозможно. Как ты поймаешь призрака? Правильно, никак.

— Вообще-то, — протянул Шохей, — есть способы поймать призраков.

— Сказки, — фыркнул Яку.

Лев снова предложил посчитаться. Тора никак не мог оторвать взгляда от цветов — кажется, ему было не по себе. Кенма допил бокал вина, взял бутылку, чтобы налить себе ещё, но та оказалась пуста. Куро заботливо пододвинул к нему ром и колу. Кенма намешал себе незамысловатый коктейль, утащил с тарелки виноградную гроздь и тихо сказал:  
— Его зовут Хината Шоё. Если верить, что это призрак.

Лев воскликнул что-то на русском; кажется, сматерился. Яку нахмурился, отвесил ему щелбан и переспросил:  
— Чего?

— Хината Шоё, — сказал Кенма, — у меня работает кастелян, его зовут Хината Юкине, он его племянник. Старику под семьдесят лет уже. Он говорил, что его дядя умер совсем молодым, что... ну, многое объясняет.

Яку нахмурился ещё пуще.

— А ты не думал, что... — начал он, но Кенма его перебил.

— Думал. Но, честно говоря, старик не выглядит способным на такое. Да и голос у призрака больно молодой для него. И ни сыновей, ни внуков у него нет, вроде.

— Подожди, — Шохей вскинул руку, призывая остальных к тишине, и заглянул Кенме в глаза, — голос?

И Кенма рассказал-таки им всем историю про тёмную комнату и кочергу. Тора стал ещё бледнее, чем был, вжался в старое потёртое кресло и подобрал под себя ноги, глотнул неразбавленного рома из рюмки. Кенма отчасти понимал его — самому было страшно, особенно в тот момент. Лев восторженно ругался на русском, Яку хмурился так, что брови сходились на переносице, Куро запальчиво ходил по комнате, трогая каждую вещь, и только Шохей оставался расслабленным и спокойным, будто что-то знал. Кенма взглянул на него, и Шохей улыбнулся.

— У меня есть знакомый медиум, — сказал он, — если хочешь, я дам тебе его номер. Он, правда, немного не в себе.

— Ты так уверен, что это призрак? — заплетающимся языком спросил Кенма, — почему?

— Когда ты выбрал этот дом, я многое прочитал про него. Полиция была здесь несколько десятков раз, криминалисты облазили весь дом, но никаких потайных комнат и ходов никто не нашёл. Как же тогда незаметно передвигаться живому человеку? А говорили часто именно о том, что этот человек возникал из ниоткуда, что-то делал, что-то говорил — и исчезал без следа.

— Может, это какие-то хитрые потайные ходы, — сказал Яку.

— Хитрые или нет, но их так никто и не нашёл. Полиция несколько раз опрашивала кастеляна, который знает этот дом, как свои пять пальцев, и он говорил, что это обычный дом, без... — Шохей взмахнул рукой в воздухе, — прибабахов.

— Может, у него в этом своя выгода, — фыркнул Яку, — откуда тебе знать?

— Может то, может сё, — улыбнулся Шохей, — всё это лишь предположения.

— Как и твоя история про призрака.

Шохей пожал плечами:  
— Как и моя история про призрака. Ну да ладно, мы пришли сюда веселиться, а не тревожиться на тему таинственных недоброжелателей. Наливай, Тецуро.

Куро намешал всем по пина-коладе, и Кенма, допив ром с колой, принялся за коктейль. Герберы кивали рыжими головами в углу и неизменно притягивали взгляд; Кенма, пропуская мимо ушей разговоры друзей, пьяно раздумывал, что с ними делать. Оставить или выкинуть? В конце концов, он решил, что сильного урона эти цветы ему в любом случае не нанесут.

В гостиную постучался старик.

— Драсьте, — поклонился он, — сколько вас человек? Я постелю постели в гостевых комнатах.

— Пятеро, — ответил ему Кенма, и старик удалился, кивнув.

Куро предложил поиграть, и они плавно переместились в игровую, захватив выпивку с собой. Алкоголь совсем ударил Кенме в голову, и он почувствовал себя расслабленнее и спокойней, чем был. Проходя мимо чулана, он даже не дёрнулся, только заглянул туда, посветив фонариком в темноту. На полках лежали футоны, простыни и одеяла. Кенма фыркнул и, развернувшись, зашагал в игровую.

Куро и Яку опять сцепились, не сойдясь в выборе игры; Тора засел за пейнтбольный автомат, пьяно выкрикивая что-то в воздух и пытаясь побить последний рекорд Кенмы; Шохей включил на ноутбуке махо-сёдзе, и Лев присоединился к нему с пакетом попкорна. Кенма сел за компьютер и открыл Dark Souls. Было хорошо и тихо, несмотря на возгласы Торы и переругивания Куро и Яку; Кенма расслабился, сжимая в руках геймпад.

Никто не беспокоил их до четырёх утра. В четыре у Куро прозвенел будильник, и он ругнулся:  
— Мне с утра на конференцию.

Кенма сонно махнул на него рукой — иди, мол.

— Гостевые комнаты наверху, выбирай любую. Нам бы тоже всем спать уже ложиться.

Шохей зевнул и согласился. Лев вырубился у него на плече и теперь громко храпел. Яку ткнул его в бок, но это не возымело особого эффекта — пришлось тащить Льва на себе вверх по лестнице. Яку матерился, но Кенма прекрасно видел его улыбку.

Куро потрепал его по волосам.

— Всё хорошо?

— Угу, — кивнул Кенма.

Добравшись до своей комнаты, он лёг и почти сразу же уснул под тихую ругань Яку и почти неслышную мелодию часов в гостиной.

5

Старая улица опять предстала перед глазами. Кенма отчётливо осознавал, что видит её во сне, но улица была до невозможного реалистичной — он бы ни в жизнь не смог представить себе такую. Он видел подобные улицы на старых музейных снимках, но и они не были так детальны. Здесь было всё — запахи, звуки, цвета, ощущения. Мелкие детали, вроде вывесок магазинов и трамвайных номерков. Кенма замер, рассматривая улицу перед собой, а потом ноги понесли его по уже знакомому пути — в часовой магазин.

Был, кажется, полдень; Кенма шагнул в прохладную полутьму помещения и зацепился взглядом за часы с кукушкой. Они лежали на столе, разверстыми часовыми внутренностями наружу; шестерёнки не двигались, маятник не качался. Светлые руки с заметными голубыми венами собирали шестерни в единый механизм, прилаживая одну к другой. Кенма перевёл взгляд с рук на лицо продавца — и замер. Рыжий парнишка, совсем молодой, наверное, его ровесник, смотрел на Кенму с улыбкой, застывшей в уголках глаз. Он склонил голову к плечу и поздоровался:  
— Привет.

Кенма кивнул, и тут взгляд его зацепился за вывеску, вопреки здравому смыслу висевшую не снаружи магазинчика, а внутри. «Часовые механизмы Хинаты Шоё» — гласила она. Кенма встыл ногами в пол, не в силах даже дёрнуться, и вновь перевёл взгляд на продавца.

— Тебе понравились цветы? — спросил он. — Я попросил мастерицу сделать герберы, а не розы.

Кенма неуверенно кивнул. Цветы ему и правда понравились — он никогда не видел такой искусной работы. На секунду он подумал: интересно, сколько этот парень вывалил за них денег, — и тотчас же одёрнул себя: какого чёрта, это же призрак. У призраков вообще бывают деньги?

Бледные руки приладили в механизм ещё одну шестерню. Хината улыбался и насвистывал себе под нос незамысловатую мелодию; Кенма прислушался и осознал, что это — та самая мелодия из часов. В груди похолодело.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — пообещал Хината и махнул рукой в сторону улицы, — можешь погулять, этот мир довольно большой. Мне нужно закончить часы.

— Зачем заканчивать часы, если ты всё равно... — начал было Кенма, но запнулся и затих.

Хината фыркнул и ответил жизнерадостно:  
— Мне это нравится. Даже после смерти я занимаюсь тем, что люблю — разве это не хорошо? Жаль только, что оценить особо некому — все остальные люди в этом мире — всего лишь фантомы.

Кенма пожевал губу и присел на стул, одиноко стоящий в углу. Спросил, подумав:  
— А как у тебя получается проносить вещи отсюда в реальный мир?

Пожав плечами, Хината качнул пальцами маятник. В громком стрёкоте остальных часовых механизмов не было слышно, как тикнули часы с кукушкой. Птичка выскочила из домика, но не издала ни звука. Хината выдохнул:  
— Не знаю. Так просто получается. Я это обнаружил почти сразу после того, как... ну, умер. Если я могу добыть что-то здесь, то могу и, э-эм, появить это в реальном мире.

— Круто, — сказал Кенма. Любопытство в нём перевесило здравый смысл и теперь горело в груди огнём. — А что ты ещё можешь?

— Да больше ничего, — пожал плечами Хината, — а что?

— Интересно. А есть ещё в мире призраки, кроме тебя?

— Есть, наверное, — Хината посмурнел, — нет, точно есть.

— Это плохо?

Хината промолчал. Пожал плечами неопределённо, достал из ящика два крошечных свистка на мехах и засунул в часы. Подцепил проволокой, прикрепил к механизму и закрыл дверцу часов, оставив снаружи только отверстие для завода. Достав из ящика стола ключик, он завёл часы и настроил время. Кукушка выскочила из домика и дважды прокуковала.

Кенма проснулся. Шохей просунул нос в его комнату и тихо звал по имени, пытаясь разбудить; Кенма сел на кровати и спросил недовольно:  
— Что?

— Я пошёл, — сказал Шохей, — все остальные уже ушли, я за ними закрыл. Кастеляна твоего найти не могу, так что пришлось будить тебя. 

Кенма зевнул и встал, завернувшись в одеяло. В доме было прохладно, сквозняки катались по полу и холодили босые ноги, но он не стал надевать тапочки. Проводив Шохея до ворот, Кенма вернулся в спальню и доспал положенные четыре часа. Ему ничего не снилось.

Проснулся он сильно заполдень, от звонка. Звонили из компании по поводу очередных неувязок в отчётах; Кенма звонко выругался, наорал на секретаря, разбудившего его, и выехал в компанию. Неувязки в отчётах были решены за двадцать минут путём элементарного чтения глазами, а не жопой, и Кенма, злой, как тысяча чертей, поехал обратно домой. На полпути ему позвонили из команды и позвали поиграть в любительском матче; Кенма рявкнул, что не хочет, но потом передумал и всё-таки приехал.

Так он провёл целый день до самого вечера и, вернувшись, был слишком уставшим, чтобы искать потайные ходы и призраков. Он поднялся в гостиную и включил телевизор, заварил себе чаю и принялся смотреть какой-то попсовый корейский сериал про несчастную любовь. Переключать было лень. Часы на стене тикали гипнотически и даже как-то завораживающе, а потом вдруг разразились мелодией. Кенма посмотрел на время — для мелодии было рановато.

— Сломались, что ли, — пробормотал он себе под нос и снял часы со стены. 

Кенма повертел их в руках, постучал по циферблату, нашёл дырку для заводного ключа, но сам ключ, должно быть, был у старика. Часы тикали — наверное, маятник в них был всё-таки для красоты. Латунные цифры и стрелки на циферблате блестели в свете вечернего солнца, с горизонта заглядывающего прямо в окно гостиной. На внутренней стороне кованой рамки было выгравировано четыре иероглифа — имя Хинаты Шоё. Часы как часы. Если не считать того, что их сделал призрак. Впрочем, Хината собрал их при жизни, так что это, наверное, не считается...

— Не трогай их, пожалуйста, — с угрозой донеслось из-за спины Кенмы.

Он дёрнулся, обвёл взглядом пространство перед собой, но ничего, чем можно было бы защититься, не нашёл. В руках были только часы — хрупкие и хлипкие даже с кованой железной рамой. Кенма перехватил их поудобнее и развернулся на пятках, забывая моргать.

Перед ним стоял парень из сна, и волосы у него были ещё более рыжие. Карие глаза казались оранжевыми, как у кошки. На шее алела разверстая рана с посиневшими краями, из неё выглядывала ребристая поверхность гортани. Крови не было — она давно вся вытекла.

— Господи, ёб твою мать, — выругался Кенма, ощущая, как едет земля под ногами.

Хината Шоё в мгновение ока подскочил к нему, схватил за локоть — рука была вполне осязаемой, живой и тёплой — и потянул на себя, помогая сохранить равновесие. Кенма вцепился в часы мёртвой хваткой и совсем позабыл, как дышать. Хината совершенно точно не мог быть живым, потому что с такими ранами попросту не выживали. Хината совершенно точно не мог быть живым, но он был осязаемым и тёплым, и угроза, которой от него веяло, когда Кенма оборачивался, испарилась, как дым.

— Дыши, — сказал Хината, и Кенма сделал медленный, коротенький вдох.

От Хинаты пахло металлом и монпансье. Он медленно вытащил часы из рук Кенмы и аккуратно повесил их обратно на стену, выудил из кармана жилетки ключик, вставил в скважину и прокрутил до упора. Часы звякнули и затихли, не переставая тикать.

Кенма попятился. Хината отрезал ему путь к двери, поэтому единственным выходом оставалось окно, но Кенма до него не добрался — наткнулся на диван. Колени подломились, и он плюхнулся на мягкие подушки, с ужасом глядя на Хинату. Тот поджал губы и грустно улыбнулся:  
— Я ничего тебе не сделаю, Кенма. Обещаю. Только часы не трогай, хорошо?

Кенма кивнул, и Хината выдохнул с явным облегчением, а затем, к ужасу Кенмы, прыгучей походкой подошёл ближе и плюхнулся в антикварное кресло. Кресло было поистине уродливым, но Кенма почему-то не стал его выбрасывать — оставил в гостиной. Хината в этом кресле — оранжевый на оранжевом — выглядел удивительно гармонично. Если, конечно, не считать раны на его шее.

— Так тебя убили? — спросил Кенма удивительно спокойно.

— А? — Хината вздёрнул брови. — А, — он провёл пальцами по шее, даже не морщась, — Да.

Он сказал это так спокойно, что Кенме стало не по себе. С другой стороны, подумалось ему, раз он уже призрак, то, наверное, смирился со смертью?

Но Хината вдруг улыбнулся недобро, стиснув в пальцах брючину, и сказал:  
— Меня убил мой лучший друг.

6

У Кенмы никак не укладывалось в голове ни появление Хинаты, ни состояние его тела, ни его умение появляться и исчезать, когда вздумается, ни то, что его убил его лучший друг, ни вообще хоть что-нибудь из вчерашнего вечера. Засыпая, он видел сны о Японии начала двадцатого века, о Японии, в которой жил Хината; он гулял по старым улицам и ездил на старых трамваях; просыпаясь, он встречался нос к носу с Хинатой, с его разверстой раной на шее, с его улыбками — лучезарными и печальными. 

Кенме казалось, что он сходит с ума.  
Возможно, это было правдивое ощущение.

За несколько месяцев он привык. И к тому, что Хината появлялся из ниоткуда, каждый раз незаметно оказываясь за спиной; и к тому, каким было порой жестоким выражение его светящихся карих, кажущихся рыжими, как пламя, глаз; и к скрипу половиц и лестниц по ночам; и к появляющимся будто из ниоткуда — на самом деле из ниоткуда — вещам, вроде бумажных зонтиков, шёлковых цветов и красочных монпансье. Хината на самом деле не был жутким, он был прямым, отзывчивым и весёлым.

И одиноким — ужасно, ужасно одиноким.

Кенма не знал, кому об этом рассказать — да и стоило ли рассказывать? Он молчал, принимая гостей, косился в углы и ловил на себе знающий прищур Шохея и удивлённые взгляды остальных, регулярно звонил матери, криво улыбаясь в камеру, обещал, что приедет в Германию в новом году или сразу после рождества.

Рождество пришло неожиданно — старик приволок Кенме ёлку: пластиковое зелёное чудовище высотой под двухметровые потолки. Поставив её в гостиной, он кивнул сам себе, поправил согнувшуюся под неправильным углом проволочную ветку и удалился. А потом объявился снова — в этот раз с двумя картонными коробками старых ёлочных игрушек.

Сам наряжать ёлку он не стал — сослался на старость, взял отпуск и уехал к детям. Кенма остался один на один с ёлкой и игрушками и почувствовал, как ком подступает к горлу. В последний раз он наряжал ёлку в тринадцать лет, когда отец был ещё жив, а мама здорова.

Кенма поднялся на ноги — старое кресло натужно скрипнуло — и обошёл ёлку по дуге. Она, казалось, косилась на него невидимыми глазищами, словно стремясь продырявить. В темноте угла за ней мелькнула знакомая рыжая вспышка.

— Эй, — позвал Кенма. — Эй, Хината.

Хината выглянул из-за ёлки, как ребёнок, ждущий подарка. Глаза у него сияли предвкушением рождества, и он весь был как пружина, как пробка в шампанском, как заряженное ружьё — вот-вот выстрелит. Кенма вздохнул.

— Хочешь нарядить ёлку вместе со мной?

Хината воссиял:  
— Хочу! — и бросился к игрушкам. — Я каждый год её здесь наряжаю.

— Без разрешения хозяев дома? — скептично отозвался Кенма, осторожно подходя к коробкам.

— Да им вроде только это и было нужно, — фыркнул Хината, — в смысле, все, кроме Такеды, покупали этот дом ради призраков и мистики, так что я думал: почему бы и нет? — и давал себе разыграться. Правда, в итоге все сбегали отсюда, едва поняв, что я настоящий. Ты кстати, небось, тоже за призраками сюда переехал?

Он вытащил из коробки завёрнутую в газету игрушку, развернул её — это оказался белый кролик невероятно красивой работы, с чёрными уголками ушей и красными бусинками глаз — и, продев нитку в металлическую петлицу, повесил на ветку ёлки.

— Нет, — пробормотал Кенма, наблюдая за тем, как ловко он достаёт вторую игрушку, — я вообще в призраков не верю.

Хината весело рассмеялся, но атмосфера в комнате всё равно стала мрачнее. Кенма достал из свёртка газет маленький стеклянный домик и, продев в него нитку, повесил на ёлку. Привычных ему расписных шаров и сосулек здесь не было, зато были кролики, собаки, кошки, домики и прочие причудливые игрушки. Был даже дракон — правда, не стеклянный, а латунный, плоский, как шестерня. Хината поднял его в руки и повертел в руках. Показал Кенме:  
— Это я сделал.

Дракон был чудной — жёлтый с зелёной патиной, с резной чешуёй и крошечными рубинами глаз. Кенма ткнул в них пальцем:  
— Это же часовые камни.

Хината закивал.

— Ага.

Кенма фыркнул, а затем тихо рассмеялся, и Хината взглянул на него с каким-то почти маниакальным восторгом.

— Я так давно не слышал человеческого смеха.

Кенма едва не подавился воздухом от его слов. Замер, настороженно глядя вперёд, периферическим зрением цепляя рыжие вихры и расправленные плечи. Хината дёрнулся, почесал в затылке, выдал:  
— Извини. Я, наверное, пой-

И Кенма сделал неслыханное: схватил его за руку. Рука оказалась тёплой, под пальцами в запястье отчётливо бился пульс. Хината был живой, но рана на его шее не была ни миражом, ни качественным гримом.

— Как так? — спросил Кенма.

— Что — как так?

— Почему, — Кенма запнулся, делая резкий вдох; оказалось, он вообще не дышал те долгие несколько секунд, что они стояли, замерев в тишине, — почему ты ходишь и разговариваешь, почему у тебя есть пульс, почему ты тёплый, почему... почему ты кажешься таким живым, если ты — призрак?

Он выпалил это на выдохе и снова задержал дыхание. Было и страшно, и интересно одновременно, и ещё отчего-то было очень грустно, но Кенма не был уверен, отчего. Хината неловко пожал плечами и улыбнулся мягкой мальчишеской улыбкой.

— Не знаю.

— Тогда останься, — сказал Кенма, — живи. Ты разве не хочешь жить — ну, как человек?

Подумал: что-то я разговорился. Пора прекращать, — и затих, замерев, глядя Хинате в глаза. Его пугало собственное любопытство, но даже пугая, оно всегда брало над ним верх — как сейчас. Сказать призраку «живи» — это кем надо быть, господи, едко сказал про себя Кенма, но ни шагу назад не сделал даже когда Хината приблизился к нему вплотную, заглядывая прямиком в душу.

— Хочу.

— Ну так живи. Не прячься, — Кенма запнулся, — не прячься больше.

Хината зарылся пальцами в волосы, взлохматив их; на запястье у него сверкнул бусиной шнурок браслета, похожего на свёрнутый паракорд.

— Можно? — спросил он, кажется, даже не задумываясь о том, что Кенма мог преследовать какие-то свои цели, — правда-правда можно?

— Как будто раньше ты спрашивал разрешения.

Подпрыгнув чуть ли не под самый потолок, Хината порывисто обнял Кенму за шею. Ткнулся в плечо холодным носом, шумно выдохнул, а потом фурией куда-то унёсся. Вернулся он через несколько минут, таща с собой коробку монпансье.

— Они тебе нравились, — сказал он утвердительно, вытягивая коробку перед собой, — вот.

Кенма фыркнул и принял подарок, рассматривая его со всех сторон.

— Откуда ты их берёшь?

— Покупаю в часовом мире.

— В часовом мире? — нахмурился Кенма, — что это?

— Это тот мир, в который ты пару раз попадал во сне. Он часть меня, и я могу вытаскивать оттуда всё, что могу унести в руках, кроме часов. Конфетки, цветы, еду. Иногда приношу лекарства старику.

— Он твой племянник.

Хината улыбнулся и пожал плечами:  
— Я знаю. Он был совсем маленьким, когда я умер.

Настроение в комнате снова упало. Кенма вздохнул, схватил Хинату за руку и поволок за собой в игровую, оставив игрушки и недонаряженную ёлку на потом. Усадив его на диван, Кенма всучил Хинате геймпад, включил незамысловатый старенький файтинг и уселся рядом. Учить Хинату играть было весело — он ругался, вздрагивал, орал в экран и тыкал на все кнопки подряд, не особо запариваясь комбинациями. Кенма смеялся над ним, побеждая и проигрывая, пока не осознал, что время уже давно перевалило за полночь.

В гостиной пели почасовую песню часы. Хината опустил геймпад на пол, потянулся, похрустел шеей и расплылся в какой-то странной улыбке.

— Будущее восхитительно, — сказал он, — никогда не подумал бы, что такое будет существовать. Круто.

— Ещё бы, — улыбнулся Кенма. — Пойдёшь спать?

— Призраки не спят, — туманно отозвался Хината. — Но я пойду, да. Ещё увидимся?

— Ага.

Кенма ушёл спать к себе. Утром к нему завалились Куро и Яку, оба мрачные, как будто подступающее Рождество их чем-то обидело. Кенма проводил их на кухню и, проходя мимо гостиной, заметил, что ёлка вся полностью увешана игрушками, а коробки с газетными обрывками исчезли, будто их и не было.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, заваривая чай, — вы оба как с похорон.

— Мы почти с похорон, — мрачно ответил Яку. — Одного из студентов Куроо убили. По протоколу мы должны его подозревать. Проверяли алиби, ходили на допрос.

— Ты моя мама, что ли? — выдохнул Куро, — я ж не маленький, сам бы сходил.

— Ага, и вляпался бы во что-нибудь. Знаю я тебя.

Куро закатил глаза, но смолчал, что о многом, вообще-то, говорило.

— Мы чего пришли-то, — сказал он чуть погодя, — ты поосторожнее, ладно? Не хочу, чтобы тебе тоже горло перерезали, дружище.

Кенма дёрнулся — дёрнулся и низкий мужской силуэт в дверях кухни. Блеснуло рыжее, как сполох пламени, — и исчезло.

— Могу хоть месяц из дому не выходить. А после рождества вообще в Германию укачу. Достаточно осторожно?

Куро рассмеялся и протянул руку, чтобы потрепать его по волосам.

— Достаточно.

Кенма улыбнулся одними губами, но никто не заметил, что улыбка фальшивая.

7

Пару дней Кенма и правда сидел дома, скучливо глядя в окно, читая или рубясь с подозрительно притихшим Хинатой в файтинги. Но потом ему это надоело. Он проснулся с мыслью о том, что надо что-то делать, и сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову — предложил Хинате прогуляться. Позвал:  
— Эй, Хината, — и, когда тот появился, как обычно, из ниоткуда, предложил: — пойдём в магазин. Я хочу курочки и рождественский торт.

— Но рождество же ещё не наступило, — сказал Хината, — хотя какая разница? Пойдём!

Хината собрался почти мгновенно. Одна нога здесь, в прихожей, крутится перед зеркалом, выбирая, в чём пойти; другая там, в гостиной, засовывает настенные часы с маятником в небольшую, даже маленькую, наверное, сумку. Как-то вот так Кенма и понял, что Хината уже бывал за пределами особняка, и не раз. Впрочем, менее воодушевлённым тот от прошлого опыта не стал, наоборот, предвкушал первое за двадцать лет путешествие за стены своего замка чуть ли не буквально как приключение.

Кенма дождался его на пороге, просочился мимо увлечённо подметающего собирающийся в сугробы снег старика и вышел за ворота. Хината с энтузиазмом оглядывался по сторонам. Выглядел он, надо сказать, больше как косплеер, чем как обычный парень, но Кенму это мало волновало. Хината подпрыгивал через один шаг, скользил по обледеневшей дороге в своих ботинках, улюлюкая и крича каждый раз, когда его ноги разъезжались в разные стороны, и Кенма чувствовал к нему какую-то тупую щемящую нежность — ну, до тех пор, пока не вспоминал, что перед ним, вообще-то, призрак.

— Вот здесь раньше стоял магазинчик моти тётушки Анко, — улыбнулся Хината, указывая на один из особняков.

Теперь это был богатый район с рядками идеальных, выхолощенных частных домов. Хината указал куда-то ещё и рассказал об ещё одном магазине — кажется, раньше здесь была торговая улочка. А вот здесь был магазин рамена, а вот здесь продавали дорогущие юкаты, а вот здесь жил классный портной, шивший костюмы...

— А вот здесь я умер.

Кенма застыл.

— Что?

Хината остановился напротив переулка между домами — узкого и тёмного. Крыши обоих домов нависали над ним, бросая жирные тени, грязный снег собирался сугробами. Где-то в самой глубине теней блеснула зелёными огнями глаз кошка. Кенма попытался представить, как это — умереть здесь, и не смог. Ему стало жутко.

— Здесь, — повторил Хината заторможенно, с печальным весельем в голосе, — я умер. Ну, знаешь. Умер.

Кенма прокашлялся. Стало вдруг очень холодно, словно зима забралась под кожу и ледяными пальцами лезла под ключицы, прямиком в душу. Хината говорил о смерти спокойно и в то же время как-то слишком печально. Он весь был такой — словно ему всю жизнь не терпелось жить, а теперь он просто... просто, ну, не мог. Кенма обычно был равнодушен к подобным историям, но сейчас у него отчего-то отчаянно щемило сердце.

Он схватил Хинату за запястье.

— Идём. 

Хината отмер, посмотрел на него своими почти оранжевыми, искрящимися, как шампанское, глазами, и улыбнулся — лучезарно и смело. Словно смерть была для него всего лишь очередным испытанием, которое он, герой, легко преодолел. Хината взял ладонь Кенмы в свою, переплёл пальцы и зашагал вперёд, всё так же подпрыгивая на каждой льдине и комментируя каждый угол — про мужика с канарейками, про рыбный магазинчик, про весь торговый район. Кенма подумал, что к концу их путешествия сможет, пожалуй, составить детальную картину этого места в — каком там? тысяча девятьсот двадцатом?

— В каком году ты умер? — спросил Кенма и тотчас же прикусил язык. — Я, эм, хотел сказать...

— Ничего, — улыбнулся Хината, — я умер в тысяча девятьсот девятнадцатом году. Мне было двадцать два.

— Значит, мы ровесники, — сказал Кенма. — Ну, если не считать, что ты после этого ещё много лет прожил.

— А какой сейчас год, кстати? Я хорошо знаю время, а вот с датами у меня беда.

— Две тысячи двадцатый будет, — ответил Кенма, — тебе, получается, сто двадцать два года уже.

Хината присвистнул.

— Круто.

В торговом центре в предрождественские дни было не протолкнуться. Кенма при виде толп съёжился весь, как ёж, и подумал было, что стоит повернуть назад, но Хината крепко сжал его руку в своей и потащил сквозь толпу прямиком на запах еды. Оказавшись в переполненном фудкорте, Кенма только фыркнул.

— Надо отдать тебе должное: ты отлично ориентируешься в толпе. Я так не умею.

Хината рассмеялся и смущённо почесал в затылке — левой рукой. В правой он всё ещё сжимал ладонь Кенмы и отпускать, видимо, не собирался. Кенма пожал плечами самому себе, забрал свой заказ, вручил пакет Хинате и попробовал протолкаться в сторону кондитерских, но толпа перед ним была неприступна.

— Дай-ка я, — фыркнул Хината.

И ринулся вперёд. Толпа расступалась перед ним, как вода перед Моисеем, и вскоре они оказались у стенда с тортиками. Кенма шагнул к двери кондитерской, но Хината вдруг замер, ощерился неприятной улыбкой, словно оскалом, и завёл Кенму себе за спину.

— Кагеяма, — сказал он тихо, но парень в нескольких метрах впереди услышал.

Услышал — и тоже улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была мерзкая: холодная, как арктические льды, она не касалась глаз.

— Хината. Даже после смерти не перестаёшь сыпать проблемы мне на голову. Чем обязан?

Хината побелел, как мел, оскал погас. На запястье Кагеямы сверкнули солнечным циферблатом старые на вид часы с потрёпанным кожаным ремешком. Кенма обвёл взглядом узкий коридор, в котором их заперли толпы людей, и поёжился — выхода отсюда не было. Кенма не мог знать кого-то из нынешнего времени, значит, Кагеяма точно был призраком, или и того хуже — демоном каким-нибудь, например.

— Я думал, ты умер.

Кагеяма рассмеялся.

— Я думал, ты, — он сделал ударение на последнем слове, — умер. 

Кенма некстати вспомнил слова Хинаты о том, кто его убил. Кагеяма не выглядел, как убийца, — впрочем, всякие серийники в кино и играх были именно такими: опрятными и ужасно вежливыми. И хладнокровными. Хината сжал пальцы на ладони Кенмы так сильно, что заныли суставы, и тот дёрнул его за руку на себя, не зная, что ещё сделать, чтобы прекратить эту... ситуацию.

— Пойдём домой, Хината, — шепнул Кенма, но Хината будто бы не услышал — а может, и правда не услышал, то ли из-за шума вокруг, то ли из-за одного конкретного чёрт знает кого.

Кенма оглядел Кагеяму с ног до головы — в третий, кажется, раз. Кагеяма перевёл на него скучливый холодный взгляд, какой-то такой почти что по-королевски высокомерный, и Кенма поёжился, притулился к Хинате поближе, словно пытаясь за него спрятаться. Любопытство ело его изнутри, но вместе с ним его ела и отчаянная, злая тревога, сердце колотилось где-то в горле, как после долгой пробежки, и дышать было тяжело-тяжело, словно на диафрагму положили пару десятикилограммовых гирь.

— Хината, — прошелестел Кенма ещё раз, — пожалуйста, пойдём домой.

Хината вздохнул, прикрыл глаза — ресницы бросили кривые тени на щёки, — а потом натянул на лицо мягкую, до последней капли фальшивую улыбку, и повернулся к Кенме. Сказал:  
— Пойдём купим торт, — и зашёл в кондитерскую.

Кагеяма блеснул взглядом в их сторону и пошёл своей дорогой. Кенма выдохнул с облегчением, купил злосчастный торт, который начинал заранее недолюбливать — это ведь из-за него, блин, они встретили второго призрака. второго! чёрт побери! призрака! — и следом за Хинатой выплыл из толпы на парковку торгового центра. Хината сам шёл мрачный донельзя, но руку Кенмы так и не отпустил, только притягивал ближе к себе, когда тот пытался увеличить расстояние между ними.

— Кто это был? — как можно более будничным тоном, не пропуская в голос ни капельки любопытства, спросил Кенма.

На самом деле ему было очень интересно — и вместе с этим довольно страшно. С таймлайном этой истории, правда, вселенная немножко не попала: призраки смотрелись бы куда лучше в тот же Хэллоуин.

— Мой друг, — ровным голосом ответил Хината. Пожалуй, даже слишком ровным. — Тот, который меня убил.

— Раскрываешь наши тайны левым парням с улицы? — донёсся холодный голос из-за их спин.

Кенма дёрнулся и зашипел, как кошка, — больше по привычке, чем от страха. Он ненавидел, когда к нему подкрадывались сзади. Хината напрягся весь, с головы до ног, и медленно, как-то почти механически, словно кукла, повернулся к Кагеяме. Тот стоял, уперев руки в боки, и смотрел на Хинату с Кенмой с высоты своего немаленького роста уничижительным взглядом.

— В моей смерти нет ничего нашего, Кагеяма, — тихо сказал Хината. — Не пытайся присвоить её себе.

— Но ведь это я убил тебя, — осклабился Кагеяма, — разве нет?

Он посмотрел на свои руки. В правой меж пальцев блеснула монетка, мгновенно, словно по волшебству превратившаяся в нож. Кенма почувствовал, как долбящееся в горле сердце ухает вниз, куда-то в желудок. Хината медленно провёл большим пальцем по его ладони — как кошку погладил, — но Кенму это едва ли успокоило.

— Да нет, — нарочито весело сказал Хината, — был бы я здесь, если бы ты правда меня убил? Для убийства, похоже, нужно нечто большее, чем просто перерезать человеку горло.

Кагеяма сощурил глаза. Нож блеснул в пальцах и исчез, а потом появился снова — остриём в сторону Кенмы.

— Хочешь проверить?

Кенма ещё раз окинул Кагеяму взглядом. В нём ничего не выделялось, кроме наручных часов, и Кенма сделал на них ставку: кивнул, указывая взглядом на запястье Кагеямы и сказал:  
— Ты сам-то исчезнуть не боишься? Я знаю, где прячутся твои останки.

Кагеяма замер. Весь мир, кажется, замер вместе с ним — или Кенма просто окончательно свихнулся. Хината нахмурился, поджал губы, провёл ещё раз пальцем по ладони Кенмы, выразительно посмотрел на часы — и Кагеяма всё-таки испугался, попятился, развернулся и ушёл, теряясь в тенях парковки. 

Кенма совсем некстати вспомнил дело о серийных убийствах, которое вёл Яку, и предположение чуть не опрокинуло его на лопатки — таким одновременно идиотским и захватывающим оно было. Это ведь и правда мог быть призрак. Если, конечно, Кенма не свихнулся и всё это ему не глючится.

Он достал телефон и написал Яку: «часы. убитые приобретали где-то антикварные часы?» — тыкнул на отправить, сунул телефон обратно в карман и повернулся к Хинате. Хината смотрел восхищённо и обречённо одновременно.

— Если бы ты знал, как опасно это было, — начал он, и Кенма закончил за него:

— Я бы провернул это снова. В конце концов, это нас спасло.

— Тебя, — фыркнул Хината, — это спасло тебя. Меня уже ничего не спасёт.

Звучало ужасно грустно, но Кенма не обратил на это внимания — только потащил Хинату домой, есть курицу и пить чай с тортом.

8

Чая в шкафу не оказалось — вместо него нашлось вино. Кенма как-то подзабыл про то, что у него в доме вечно критическая нехватка одних важных вещей и дикий переизбыток других, не менее важных, а идти второй раз в магазин не хотелось — мало ли, вдруг появится ещё какой-нибудь призрак-серийный-убийца или вообще хтоническая дрянь, — поэтому Кенма, ничуть не сомневаясь, выудил из серванта бокалы и всучил Хинате бутылку.

— Открывай, я не умею.

— Нужен штопор, — сказал Хината, — хотя я и так умею.

Он взял полотенце и завернул в него бутылку, а потом — ударил донцем об стену несколько раз. Пробка почти выскочила из бутылки, и Хината, выкрутив её окончательно, разлил вино по бокалам. Кенма отсалютовал ему своим:  
— С почти-что-но-ещё-не-рождеством.

Хината рассмеялся — всё ещё натянуто, но уже более свободно — и кивнул, поднося бокал к губам. Кенма отпил немного и склонил голову к плечу, изучающим взглядом рассматривая своего личного чёрта из табакерки.

— А ты вообще пьянеешь? В смысле, ну, — Кенма взмахнул в воздухе свободной рукой, — ты же призрак.

Хината откусил кусочек торта и неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Не фнаю, — он прожевал кусок, — в жизни я вообще почти не пьянел. Может, и сейчас так же будет.

Кенма улыбнулся, повертел бокал в руках, отковырял вилкой кусок торта, запихнул в рот. Торт был клубнично-персиковый, с ромовым бисквитом, мама такие всегда любила — и готовить, и есть.

— Я вот, — сказал Кенма задумчиво, — вообще легко пьянею.

— Ну, это же хорошо, нет? Люди пьют, чтобы опьянеть. Ну, при мне всё так было.

— Ну да.

Кенма приговорил бокал, а потом ещё один и ещё, и вскоре бутылка опустела. Алкоголь ударил ему в голову, сделав весь мир вокруг шершавым и мягким, похожим на белый шум. Хината щёлкнул пальцами у него перед носом.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — и Кенма схватил его за руку, потянув на себя.

Ткнулся лбом в лоб, заглядывая в глаза, сливающиеся в один большой циклопов глазище. Фыркнул пьяно-пьяно — его в таком состоянии обычно либо клонило в сон, либо тащило по всем приключениям, в которые только можно сунуться. У Куро даже названия, вроде, были для обоих состояний, но Кенма их не помнил. Кенму занимал Хината.

Ресницы Хинаты, такие же рыжие, как волосы. Глаза Хинаты, похожие на розовое шампанское или фейерверки на Танабату, или бенгальские огни, или пламя свечи, разрезающее сумрак. Волосы Хинаты, жёсткие, как проволока, и чуть-чуть вьющиеся, взъерошенные и непослушные. Щёки Хинаты, три веснушки на его носу, румянец, затронувший скулы. Губы Хинаты — мягкие-мягкие.

Когда Кенма осознал, что делает, отшатываться было поздно. Он целовал Хинату, Хината нравился ему — как человек, как призрак, как кто угодно, но нравился, чёрт побери. Хината был таким безнадёжно одиноким и таким невыразимо прекрасным, как живое воплощение искусства, которое не могли поймать тысячи тысяч художников с начала времён и до двадцать первого века включительно. Хината был, но Кенму едва ли волновало это прошедшее время. Хината был с ним сейчас, настоящий, осязаемый, Хината отвечал на его поцелуй, шарил тёплыми ладонями по спине, оглаживал позвонки и лопатки, и не было в мире вообще ничего, что могло бы заставить Кенму поверить в то, что Хината жуткий, или ненастоящий, или неправильный.

Кенма взъерошил ему волосы на затылке, огладил загривок, цапнул ладонями плечи и ключицы. Под пальцы попался край разверстой раны, и Хината замер, а потом вдруг отшатнулся. Глаза блеснули опасной злобой. Он перехватил руку Кенмы и сжал запястье в пальцах до боли. Кенма вздрогнул и поморщился.

— Не надо, — сказал Хината. Тон его был почти умоляющим, что не вязалось с выражением лица, — не трогай, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, — пообещал Кенма — пьяно, но всё равно правдиво, — хорошо, я не буду. Иди сюда?

И Хината подошёл, подкрался, как дикое животное, которое нужно было приручить, притулился ближе, тело к телу, ткнулся холодным носом Кенме в плечо. Выдохнул:  
— Я не хотел умирать. Я всё ещё не хочу.

Кенма погладил его по непослушным волосам, очертил пальцами шейные позвонки. Прошелестел на грани слышимости — так, чтобы только Хината и смог услышать:  
— Живи. Кто тебе мешает?

Хината фыркнул, отстранился чуть-чуть, чтобы видеть лицо Кенмы. Склонил голову к плечу, рассматривая его близко-близко, очертил пальцами брови, виски, скулы, невесомо коснулся губ. Кенма улыбнулся, глядя на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, сжал руки на талии чуть сильнее, вдохнул запах металла и монпансье. Хината поцеловал его снова — мягко и осторожно, и Кенма ответил на поцелуй. Подумал краем сознания о том, что целуется с призраком, и отмахнулся от этой мысли, как от чего-то несущественного.

Какая разница, в самом деле, сказал он себе. Призрак или нет — он же всё равно осязаемый.

В сумке у Хинаты затянули свою песню часы. Он замер, фыркнул и отошёл от Кенмы на полшага — меньше, чем удар, больше, чем поцелуй. Сказал:  
— Мне пора. Я ещё вернусь!

Кенма улыбнулся, коснулся кончиками пальцев его щеки, и Хината растворился в воздухе, оставив после себя только сноп мелких искорок, стремительно растворяющихся в воздухе. И тогда Кенма действительно осознал, что Хината — призрак. Что Хината вообще не из этого мира, что Хината неземной, ненастоящий, хотя и осязаемый. Он взял телефон и хотел было написать Шохею, но в последний момент передумал — не хотел делить свою тайну с кем-то ещё.

В дверь позвонили. Кенма шагнул в сторону прихожей, цапнул взглядом кочергу, лежащую зачем-то на кухне, и захватил её с собой — так, на всякий случай.

На пороге стоял Яку. Он смерил Кенму мрачным взглядом, вздохнул, ничего не говоря, и вошёл в дом, разуваясь у полки с обувью. Его молчание слегка напрягало, но больше будило любопытство — наверняка же из-за сообщения пришёл.

— Что-то нашёл? — заплетающимся языком спросил Кенма, когда они добрались до кухни.

Яку зацепился взглядом за два бокала и две тарелки на столе и подвис.

— У тебя гости? — спросил он, и Кенма покачал головой.

— Нет, гости уже... м-м-м-м, ушли. Ты пришёл из-за сообщения?

Яку мрачно кивнул. Он прошёлся по кухне туда-сюда, словно запертый в клетке зверь, и застыл посреди кухни, как статуя. Взглянул на Кенму пронзительным взглядом, в котором явно читалось подозрение:  
— Как ты узнал? Про часы.

Кенма поджал губы. 

— Ты же не веришь в призраков.

— Не говори мне, что Шохей заразил тебя этой мистической мутью, Кенма, — закатил глаза Яку, — по протоколу ты теперь должен числиться в списке подозреваемых, как и Тецуро. Убитые правда покупали или находили антикварные часы, похоже, что одни и те же.

Кенма сощурился. Раздражение в нём распалялось так быстро, что он не успел себя остановить:  
— Наручные? Работы неизвестного японского мастера.

— Да откуда ты... — начал было Яку, но запнулся, замер, глядя мимо Кенмы ему за спину, вглубь кухни.

Кенма обернулся. В углу кухни, там, куда никак невозможно было прокрасться, стоял Хината. Он грустно улыбнулся и шагнул к Яку, не скрывая раны на шее.

— Он убивает людей, да? Опять.

Яку выхватил из рук Кенмы недопитый бокал вина и осушил его одним глотком. Сказал:  
— Твою же мать, — но самообладания почти не потерял.

Кенма хихикнул. Ситуация его одновременно пугала и забавляла; он подошёл к Хинате и схватил его за руку, переплетая пальцы, притёрся ближе, как кошка, положил голову на острое плечо. Яку опешил.

— Ты же не серьёзно, Кенма.

— Я абсл... абсолютно серьёзен, Яку, — фыркнул Кенма.

— Ты пьян.

— И что?

— И то! Господи, я звоню Тецуро, и мы забираем тебя нахер из этого дома, пока ты — и мы все — окончательно не свихнулись.

Хината шагнул вперёд, закрывая Кенму собой. Всё затряслось, как при землетрясении, зазвенели бокалы, кочерга упала, громко звякнув об кафель. Кенма фыркнул и рассмеялся, положил ладонь Хинате на плечо, и всё успокоилось.

— Видал? — спросил он у Яку. — Убийца твой — тоже призрак.

— Кенма, — почти что взмолился тот, — давай ты сейчас пойдёшь со мной, проспишься, а потом утром — утром, на трезвую голову — решишь, что со всем этим делать, хорошо? Потому что сейчас ты вообще не способен принимать здравые решения. Особенно — о — господи боже блядь — призраках.

— Неправда, — обиделся Кенма, — я рассуждаю вполне здраво. И начал всё это я в трезвом состоянии, так что навряд ли что-то изменится, когда я протрезвею. Всё в порядке, Яку.

— Нихрена, блядь, не в порядке! — рявкнул вдруг Яку так, что снова зазвенели бокалы. — На улицах вместо нормальных убийц орудуют сраные призраки! У тебя краш в парня с развороченной ко всем хуям сонной артерией! Тецуро отпустили под подписку, но всё ещё подозревают в убийстве, которое, блядь, если вам верить, совершил призрак!

Он помолчал несколько секунд, а потом обречённым тоном выдал:  
— Я ёбнусь скоро с вами со всеми.

Кенма вздохнул.

— Слушай, Яку...

— Ничего не слышу, — Яку по-детски закрыл уши руками, — я приду завтра, и мы всё обсудим на трезвую голову. И с тобой, — он вперился в Хинату острым, как нож, взглядом, — тоже.

Хината пожал плечами:  
— Хорошо.

Яку ушёл. За окном поднялся ветер, и дом завывал, шелестел сквозняками, тикал часами и скрипел полами, как живой. Кенма поёжился, и Хината обнял его, ткнувшись холодным носом в шею.

— Почему он убил тебя? — спросил Кенма.

Хината неопределённо пожал плечом:  
— Я сдал его полиции. Мы правда были хорошими друзьями, но потом у него словно что-то щёлкнуло в голове. Он начал убивать. Сначала женщин, которые ему не нравились, потом мужчин. Особенно он ненавидел, — Хината запнулся, — таких, как мы.

— Я хотел бы сказать, что мне жаль, — криво улыбнулся Кенма, — но если бы ты умер своей смертью, мы бы не встретились.

Хината грустно рассмеялся.

9

Яку пришёл рано утром, ещё до своей смены, и встретил его не Кенма и даже не старик, а Хината. Когда Кенма проснулся, они уже сидели на кухне друг напротив друга, и молчали. Молчание было мрачным и не особо располагало к приветствиям, поэтому Кенма просто нагло плюхнулся Хинате на колени, надеясь, что вчерашний день не оказался сном, и заглянул Яку в глаза.

— Пиздец, — сказал Яку.

Кенма не понял, камень это в их с Хинатой огород, или реакция на происходящее вообще, но не стал принимать близко к сердцу. Спросил:  
— И что? Что будем делать? — и Яку разразился такой витиеватой матерной бранью, что Кенма даже позавидовал его словарному запасу. 

Хината невесело рассмеялся.

— Значит, так, — сказал Яку, сделав глубокий вдох, — наш убийца, скорее всего, призрак Кагеямы Тобио, умершего в тысяча девятьсот двадцать первом году. Так?

Хината кивнул: так, — и сжал пальцы на талии Кенмы. Яку вздохнул. На кухне снова повисла невесёлая тишина, и Кенма не знал, чем её развеять — и стоило ли вообще развеивать.

— И? — спросил в конце концов Яку, — как его убить-то? Арестовать не получится, но хоть уничтожить-то его можно?

— Часы, — сказал Хината, — он живёт в часах. Если их уничтожить, он точно исчезнет.

— Найти б их ещё, — буркнул Яку, — ни на одном из тел не было найдено часов. 

— Он забирает их с собой, — туманно сказал Хината, — и уходит. А потом находит часам нового хозяина, и если тот ему не нравится, убивает. Впрочем, ему никто никогда не нравится.

— Ты можешь сказать, как выглядит этот... Кагеяма Тобио? И как выглядят часы?

Хината кивнул:  
— Я могу нарисовать. Часы мужские, так что женщин он будет навряд ли будет убивать.

Он достал из воздуха лист рисовой бумаги и карандаш — Яку звучно выругался, увидев его магию в действии — и принялся рисовать. Сначала он вывел на бумаге лицо Кагеямы — вплоть до мелких деталей, — а потом принялся рисовать часы.

Часы были красивые — на циферблате вместе с цифрами был вырезан солнечный узор, стрелки изгибались волнами, как лучи. Подписи не было — на часах для друга Хината почему-то не оставил своего имени. Кенма следил за тем, как движутся его руки, как карандаш чиркает по бумаге, оставляя на ней следы, — следил, как заворожённый. Ему было хорошо, но вместе с тем он боялся, что Хината исчезнет, как дым.

Мнительность снова играла с ним злые шутки. Кенма поморщился, поднялся на ноги, поставил чайник, достал чай с чашками. Немного хотелось есть, но он отмахнулся от голода, как от мухи, — заварил чай, поставил одну из чашек перед Яку, другую — перед Хинатой, совсем рядом с рисунком.

— Спасибо, Кенма, — Хината улыбнулся лучезарно и прямо.

Исчезать он, кажется, не собирался, и Кенма чуть-чуть успокоился. День за окнами был солнечный и холодный — снег не таял, блестел крупными кристаллами снежинок, как глиттер. Было тихо — такое характерное затишье, как перед бурей. Кенма отчётливо помнил, что так же тихо и мирно было до того, как на него свалились по очереди смерть отца и болезнь матери. До того, как весь мир решил, что Кенме стоит немножечко пострадать. Отвратительная, мерзкая, пугающая тишина. Кенма ощущал, как каждая клеточка его тела буквально вопит о предстоящей катастрофе, и ничего не мог поделать — только ждать, что случится.

— Если вы уничтожите часы, он умрёт, — сказал Хината, отдавая Яку рисунки. Почесав в затылке, он неопределённо добавил: — Наверное.

Яку невесело усмехнулся. Допив чай, он поднялся из-за стола и ушёл — Кенма не стал его провожать.

— Что случилось? — спросил Хината.

Тон у него был обеспокоенный донельзя. Кенма хотел признаться, что ему страшно из-за всего этого призрачного дерьма, но смолчал. Покачал головой, обошёл Хинату сзади, коснулся губами макушки.

— Ты же никуда не уйдёшь, да? Не пойдёшь геройствовать и убивать своего друга, который тебя убил. Этого, — Кенма запнулся, — Кагеяму.

Хината молчал. Молчал минуту, две, три, молчал, когда Кенма стиснул руки в кулаки и вылетел из кухни, не зная, куда себя деть. Даже ругань встревала у него поперёк горла и не доходила до голосовых связок, он только и мог, что дышать, сбивчиво и растерянно, словно в панике. Кенма взбежал по лестнице и заперся в своей спальне, стёк вниз по двери, тщетно пытаясь сделать нормальный вдох. Дыхание было что колотое стекло, резало где-то внутри, и Кенма не мог надышаться, не мог прекратить задыхаться, даже когда у него закружилась голова.

Хината материализовался рядом, упал на колени, подхватывая Кенму под руки, обнял, и Кенма ткнулся носом ему в ключицу, вдохнул запах металла и монпансье. Подумал: интересно, все призраки так пахнут? — и полуистерически рассмеялся этой мысли. Хината гладил его по спине, медленно, размеренно, извинялся вполголоса, но всё ещё не обещал, что никуда не денется. Дурак. Кенма стиснул его рубашку в пальцах и задержал дыхание. Мир, казалось, остановил всё своё движение на несколько долгих секунд. Где-то в кухне зазвонил телефон.

— Мама звонит, — просипел Кенма, — пусти. Пусти!

Он дополз до кухни, откашлялся перед тем, как взять трубку, но мама всё равно каким-то волшебным образом догадалась о его состоянии.

— Что случилось? — спросила мама.

Кенма едва не расплакался. Он плюхнулся на стул, схватил свою чашку и отпил огромный глоток всё ещё горячего чая. Сказал:  
— Я влюбился, мам.

— Ну и что? — сказала мама. — Все влюбляются. Иди и признайся ей!

Кенма невесело фыркнул.

— Это парень.

— Ну, тогда ему. Какая разница?

Подумав, она осторожно спросила:   
— Что с ним случилось, Кенма? Он... болен?

Он умер, не сказал Кенма. Он умер и, кажется, собирается умереть ещё раз, не сказал Кенма.

— Нет, — ответил он, — с ним всё в порядке. Мы просто немного поссорились.

Мама улыбнулась — Кенма услышал её улыбку сквозь тихий электронный шум помех и улыбнулся тоже — осторожно и недоверчиво. Хината материализовался рядом и смотрел грустно-грустно, как уличный щенок, и в то же время упрямо. Не желал отступаться от своего дурацкого самоубийственного желания пойти и что-нибудь сделать. Кенма был уверен, что спокойно проживёт и без него, но сердце в груди упрямо отказывалось воспринимать это даже как простое предположение.

— Миритесь, — повелевающим тоном сказала мама.

— Хорошо, — неровно ответил Кенма. — Как ты, мам?

— Да всё замечательно! В смежной палате лежит женщина, рассказывает мне сказки про призраков, да ещё и такие реалистичные. Рассказывала мне, что у неё в бабушкиной музыкальной шкатулке жил призрак молодого мужчины, и она влюбилась в него по уши.

— Жил? — всполошился Кенма. — А потом?

Мама рассмеялась:  
— Однажды она уронила шкатулку, и механизм сломался. И больше призрак не появлялся. Забавная история, правда? 

Ничуть не забавная, мрачно промолчал Кенма. А потом мама отвлеклась, быстро распрощалась и бросила трубку, пообещав перезвонить снова. Только сказала напоследок:  
— Приезжайте вместе, если что. Посмотрю хоть на него, — и всё.

Кенма обессиленно откинулся на спинку стула и кинул телефон на стол. Хината пододвинул стул и сел рядом, коснулся кончиками пальцев нахмуренных бровей, расправляя складку между ними. Сказал:  
— Извини.

— Что толку извиняться, если ты уже решил, что хладнокровно меня оставишь? — фыркнул Кенма, — давай, иди, куда ты там хотел. Я тебя не держу.

— Кенма, — позвал Хината.

— Что?

— Посмотри на меня, Кенма.

Кенма повернул голову в сторону Хинаты. Тот взял его лицо в ладони и коснулся лбом лба, улыбнулся мягко-мягко, пообещал:  
— Я не собираюсь умирать.

Кенма невесело рассмеялся.

— Ага. Ты уже умер.

— Хорошо, — согласился Хината, — я уже умер. Я не собираюсь исчезать. Я просто... я просто решу проблему.

— Ага, — едко сказал Кенма, — твоя проблема — хренов серийный убийца.

Ему хотелось ругаться на чём свет стоит, хотелось лезть в драку, истерить и бить посуду, но вместо этого он просто молчал. Сидел, съёжившись на проклятом антикварном стуле в проклятом антикварном доме с проклятым столетним призраком, влюблённость в которого свалилась на него, как снег на голову. Это же надо было так, про себя ворчал Кенма, никого другого, блядь, не нашёл.

Хината извинился снова. Кенма взглянул на него — он выглядел совсем юным. Интересно, как это — умереть так рано? Интересно, как это: жить так долго после собственной смерти. Кенма сказал:  
— Если ты пойдёшь его убивать, я пойду тоже. И мы позовём с собой Яку. И перед этим посоветуемся с Шохеем.

Хината взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал — в лоб, в нос, в уголок губ. Сказал:  
— Хорошо, — и рассыпался искрами, чтобы потом, через полчаса, появиться снова.

Кенма позвонил Шохею. Сказал:  
— Привет. Есть дело. Приезжай, — и бросил трубку.

10

Шохей, надо отдать ему должное, даже не удивился. Только смотрел с каким-то уж больно маньячным, медицинским любопытством, как хирург на интересную опухоль. Хината под его взглядом ёжился, щерился угрожающим оскалом, как собака, но ничего не предпринимал — стоял в углу комнаты, словно всамделишный призрак, и никуда не собирался уходить.

Кенма вкратце рассказал Шохею историю Хинаты — сколько знал. Подумал, что там, в их с Кагеямой отношениях, скрывалось что-то гораздо большее, но решил не спрашивать — Хината расскажет сам, если ему захочется. Шохей послушал, выпил две чашки чая, почесал в затылке и выдал:  
— Вы, парни, связаны.

Хината блеснул угрожающим взглядом из угла, но Шохей будто бы и не заметил. Кивнул на Кенму:  
— Не ты с ним, а он с тем убийцей. Вполне возможно, что даже этот «часовой мир» они делят на двоих.

— Откуда тебе знать? — буркнул Хината, — ты же не призрак.

Шохей растянул губы в неприятной улыбке:  
— Я уже имел дело с призраками. Пару раз.

— Ты никогда не рассказывал, — сказал Кенма, — почему?

— А ты бы поверил?

Резонно. Кенма кивнул и замолчал. Повисла тишина — глухая и давящая, как духота. Шохей почесал в затылке, вздохнул и выдал мерзкую правду:  
— Короче, если ты решишь сломать его часы, будь готов, что сломаются и твои. Это целая система, на самом деле. Как тот же часовой механизм — повредишь одну шестерёнку, и сломаются все часы.

— Да ты издеваешься, — пробормотал Кенма.

— К сожалению, нет, — ровно ответил Шохей.

— Выбирая между своим благополучием и благополучием кого-то там, я выберу своё, — отрезал Кенма, — мы не убиваем Кагеяму.

В разговор влез Хината:  
— Это и мой выбор тоже, Кенма, — он мягко улыбнулся, — я должен убить его.

Кенма почувствовал, как глухая злоба прокатывается огнём по горлу. Если бы он был призраком, от этого дома не осталось бы живого места, — настолько Кенма был раздражён.

— Какого вообще хрена, Хината? — спросил он. — Ты говорил, что хочешь жить. 

— Не ценой чужих жизней.

— Да насрать мне, какой ценой! — рявкнул Кенма так громко, что зазвенели бокалы в серванте. — Ты говорил, что хочешь жить. И что теперь?

— Я найду способ убить его и выжить? — беззаботно ответил Хината. — Всегда есть выход, Кенма.

Шохей рассмеялся. Кенма выдохнул сквозь зубы и ушёл из кухни — подальше от возможности истерить и бить посуду. Спустя несколько минут ему позвонили из компании, и пришлось собираться на проклятое собрание акционеров. Кенма позволил себе злиться на весь мир вокруг, потому что плакать от бессилия у него всегда получалось плохо. Он вызвал такси и вышел из дома. Хината материализовался рядом — благо, забор был кирпичный и никто не увидел.

— Можно с тобой?

— Нет. 

— Ну пожалуйста!

Кенма вздохнул. Ладно, подумал он. Ладно. Я дам тебе чёртов шанс. Я дам чёртов шанс всей вселенной, будь она неладна.

— Поехали.

В машине Хината вцепился ему в руку и глазел в окно, рассматривая проплывающие мимо здания. Он восхищался всему вокруг так громко и эмоционально, что даже таксист, старичок лет под семьдесят, начал смеяться в бороду.

— Вы, никак, из деревни, — сказал он.

Кенма замер. Он не успел ничего сказать, как Хината улыбнулся и ответил:  
— Я из Курихары. Это маленький городок в Мияги.

Кенма не удержался и шепнул ему на ухо:  
— Ты правда из Курихары?

Хината кивнул.

— Ага, — сказал он вполголоса. — Мой отец был шахтёром, он переехал в Курихару на рудник Хосокура. 

В середине пути, ближе к центру, такси встало в пробке. Хината гладил пальцами запястье Кенмы, и тот, убаюканный ощущением тепла на коже, заснул, положив голову ему на плечо, и проснулся уже возле здания Bouncing Ball — высотки в семьдесят два этажа.

Оставив Хинату рассматривать холл и пообещав, что быстро вернётся, Кенма зашёл в лифт для директоров и ткнул на кнопку нужного этажа. На полу лифта лежали наручные часы; Кенма скользнул по ним взглядом и наклонился было, чтобы поднять, но застыл на полпути.

Вспыхнул сноп синих искр, и из воздуха прямо перед ним материализовался Кагеяма. Лифт замер. Кенма отступил на полшага назад и вжался в зеркальную стену, рассматривая Кагеяму снизу вверх.

Типичная японская внешность. Тёмные волосы, тёмные глаза, ледяной взгляд — как у антигероев в сёненах. Кенма вытянул руку и ткнул на кнопку вызова диспетчерской, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Сказал:  
— Тут лифт застрял на семнадцатом этаже. Вызовите лифтёров, — и замер, наблюдая за тем, как по красивому, точёному лицу Кагеямы расплывается почти плотоядный ледяной оскал.

Диспетчерка что-то ответила, но Кенма не слышал. Он спросил:  
— Что тебе от меня надо? — и Кагеяма шагнул ближе.

От него пахло металлом и чем-то зимним, Кенма не смог бы сказать, чем. На белых рукавах рубашки бурыми пятнами запеклась кровь. В раскрытой ладони блеснул узкий, похожий на стилет или балисонг, нож, и Кагеяма жестом фокусника раскрыл его.

Кенма ощутил, как сердце у него ухает вниз. Бить было нечем, бежать — некуда; он был заперт один на один с серийным убийцей в тесной лифтовой клетушке в три шага по диагонали. Вариант закричать отпадал тоже — кто бы услышал его здесь, между семнадцатым и восемнадцатым этажами? Да и, даже если бы услышали, — кто бы спас?

— Ты, — равнодушно сказал Кагеяма, — препятствие на моём пути. Не будет тебя, и Шоё снова запрётся в своём пряничном домике, пугая людишек.

— А сам-то ты, значит, не человек, — пробормотал Кенма.

Кагеяма недобро осклабился — и резко бросился вперёд, выставив нож перед собой. Прижал ледяное лезвие к коже на шее — Кенма зажмурился, готовясь к неизбежному, успев только позвать про себя — Хината... Шоё! — но ничего не произошло. Он медленно открыл глаза. Шоё стоял перед ним, и нож был воткнут ему в ладонь. Искры мерцали в воздухе, словно застывшие фейерверки. Кагеяма скалился, как обезумевший, и Шоё скалился тоже — словно бы в ответ.

Лифт сдвинулся и поехал наверх. Кагеяма вытащил нож из руки Шоё и спрятал в кармане пиджака; встал рядом с Кенмой, похожий на прилежного офисного работника, и затих. Когда лифт доехал до нужного этажа, они вышли — все втроём, и Кагеяма свернул на лестничную клетку и исчез. Шоё схватил Кенму за плечи.

— Ты в порядке? Господи, я... Чёрта с два я теперь хоть на шаг от тебя отойду, Кенма!

Кенма моргнул и выдохнул. Сердце сбивчиво колотилось где-то в горле, и облегчение от того, что он жив — они оба живы — никак не могло найти выхода. Он взял лицо Хинаты в ладони и поцеловал, игнорируя то, что кто-то может их заметить, игнорируя вообще весь мир. А потом, оторвавшись от мягких губ, поправил размотавшийся шарф на шее Шоё и шагнул в кабинет, оставив его позади.

Собрание прошло скучно. Кенму ело любопытство — как Шоё понял, что он в опасности? как нашёл его? — и он прослушал большую часть речей своего соучредителя, получив за это пару гневных и осуждающих взглядов. Выйдя, он тут же схватил Хинату за руку и потащил за собой — в лифт, вниз, на первый этаж, а потом в кафе напротив офиса.

— Заказывай, что хочешь, — сказал Кенма, — и объясни мне, как так.

— Что — как так? — спросил Хината, глядя в меню.

— Как ты понял, что я в опасности? Как ты узнал, где я?

Хината неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Я просто типа... почувствовал? Услышал, как ты назвал меня по имени? Не знаю, это было типа Шоё! И я такой вшуш! И вжух! И вот в мою ладонь уже втыкается нож, — он помахал перед носом Кенмы забинтованной — видимо, в часовом мире — рукой.

Кенма рассмеялся. В кафе было тихо, уютно и практически безлюдно, и они сидели в самом углу, у большого окна, открывающего вид на полную людей-муравьишек улицу. Это было похоже на свидание. Свидание после почти-что-катастрофы. Кенма осознал, что если так продолжится и дальше, нервы у него сдадут годам к тридцати, но махнул на это рукой — и на нервы, и на жизнь свою, на всё. Шоё был тут, рядышком, они касались друг друга коленями, он был осязаемый и тёплый, настоящий, невыдуманный, и чёрта с два Кенма просто так отпустил бы его в проклятое посмертие. Пусть поживёт ещё, взмолился он непонятно кому. Пожалуйста, пусть он поживёт ещё.

Никто не услышал — а может быть, просто не ответил.

— Не уходи, — попросил вдруг Кенма, — Шоё.

Шоё улыбнулся и протянул руку через стол, чтобы погладить его по щеке.

— Я здесь, — сказал он, — никуда не ухожу.

11

Они весь день гуляли по городу. Шоё уговорил Кенму сходить в парк аттракционов, завидев флаеры, которые промоутеры раздавали в честь открытия какой-то новой стрёмной карусели. Кенма упирался, но в итоге всё-таки пошёл — купил Шоё сахарную вату, и яблоко в карамели, и сосиску в тесте, и билеты на каждый аттракцион, которые он, на самом деле, не особо тайно недолюбливал. Зимой работало не всё, и Кенма пообещал сводить Шоё сюда летом. На Танабату.

Шоё смеялся, как ребёнок, и требовал ещё. Видеть его улыбку было... замечательно? Кенма не мог подобрать правильное слово. У него просто, на самом деле, не было слов, чтобы описывать Шоё и то, какие следы тот оставлял в его душе. Даже огромные предрождественские толпы не напрягали его, пока рядом был Шоё.

Когда они добрались, наконец, до дома, Кенму ужасно клонило в сон — может, от пережитого стресса, а может, от простуды. Он разулся, дополз до спальни и упал на кровать, не раздеваясь, повалив за собой и Шоё.

— Спи, — шепнул тот, поцеловав его в лоб.

— Не хочу, — буркнул Кенма, — хочу ещё одно свидание с тобой.

Хината рассмеялся и снова поцеловал его — в этот раз в губы.

— Спи.

И Кенма уснул, а проснулся уже в часовом мире. Он точно знал, куда идти и где свернуть, чтобы попасть в магазинчик часов Шоё. Шагнув под вывеску в полное тихого тиканья стрелок помещение, Кенма улыбнулся. Шоё сидел на своём месте за прилавком и собирал под лампой крошечные шестерёночки в один слаженный механизм. Кенма засмотрелся на него, присел на одиноко стоящий в помещении стул, закинул ногу на ногу. Шоё, казалось, ничего не видел перед собой, кроме работы, но, закончив, закрутив последний винтик в конструкцию и защелкнув корпус, он поднял голову и улыбнулся широко-широко, — как будто теперь не видел ничего, кроме Кенмы.

— Привет.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Кенма вместо приветствия, подкрадываясь к Шоё ближе.

Лампа освещала карманные часы — незамысловатые, с тонкими, как ниточки, стрелками, эмалевым циферблатом с квадратным вырезом чуть ниже середины, где было видно часть механизма. Шоё завёл часы, и те запели — мелодия была совсем другая, не такая, как в настенных часах.

— Кто написал эту мелодию? — спросил Кенма. — Никогда ничего подобного не слышал.

— Я, — горделиво ответил Шоё, — я пишу их иногда, когда делаю музыкальные шкатулки.

— Красиво.

Шоё потоптался на месте, а потом всё-таки сказал:  
— Это тебе. Часы. Может, у тебя получится вытащить их из часового мира. Ну, если ты будешь держать их при себе. Если они тебе понравились.

Кенма фыркнул. Неуверенность Шоё была какой-то почти до щемящего сердца милой.

— Понравились, — сказал он, засовывая часы в нагрудный карман, — спасибо, Шоё.

Он хотел сказать: это же не прощальный подарок, да?  
Хотел сказать: не исчезай, пожалуйста.  
Но промолчал. Не стал портить впечатление от хорошего дня в мире, который не должен был существовать вообще. Шоё потащил его на улицу — есть моти из магазинчика тётушки Анко, примерять наряды самого начала двадцатого века, глазеть на уличных музыкантов и веселиться. Когда день здесь подошёл к концу, Шоё сказал:  
— Это правда. 

— Что?

— То, что мы связаны с Кагеямой. И то что мир у нас — один на двоих. Это всё правда. Я, — он запнулся, — я любил его.

Кенма поджал губы.

— Мне жаль.

— Неправда, — улыбнулся Шоё, — тебе не жаль. Мы бы не встретились, если бы не, — он неопределённо взмахнул руками, — это всё.

— Ну да, — ответил Кенма, — но мне всё равно жаль, что ты это пережил. Не очень-то прекрасно умереть в двадцать два. 

— И всё-таки я рад, что встретил тебя.

— Я тоже, Шоё.

Смешно — они целовались на площади, но прохожим было всё равно. Прохожие были ненастоящими, так, декорацией, и Кенма смеялся, а потом снова завлекал Шоё в поцелуй. Тёплые руки шарили под рубашкой, оглаживали талию, пальцы пересчитывали рёбра, и Кенма отдавался этим прикосновениям весь, растворялся в них, как чернила в воде.

А потом он проснулся. 

Шоё не было рядом, и часов в гостиной не оказалось — он ушёл. Кенма вызвонил Яку, разорался на весь дом, глянул на календарь — двадцать четвёртое декабря. Шоё ушёл под самое рождество. Дурак.

Яку приехал, но Кенму это ничерта не успокоило. Он метался туда-сюда по резко опустевшей гостиной, пытаясь придумать, как найти Шоё, всё ещё не переодевшийся со вчерашнего собрания, с мерно тикающими часами в нагрудном кармане... Кенма замер. Часы совершенно точно оттягивали карман, они были настоящими, осязаемыми, как монпансье, цветы из шёлка и всё остальное, что Шоё приносил в этот мир из того, часового. Кенма вытащил их из кармана, открыл, — заиграла мелодия.

— Блядь, — выругался Кенма, — вот только вернись, я сам тебя убью.

И сорвался с места, побежал на улицу, шаря глазами по толпам народу. Ища Шоё, или Кагеяму, кого угодно из них двоих, — лишь бы найти. Сердце отчаянно билось в горле, пульс стучал в висках, и Кенма в очередной раз, кажется, переживал проклятую паническую атаку, но не мог остановиться — бежал всё дальше и дальше. Искал и не мог найти.

Он вызвал такси и съездил до офиса, проехался в лифте с первого этажа до последнего, обыскал все коридоры, добежал до парка, искал и там, — ничего. Шоё как будто испарился, исчез вместе с Кагеямой, хотя до этого оба были что бельмо на глазу.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Кенма прямо вслух, стоя у по-дурацки украшенной рождественской ёлки, — пожалуйста, чёрт тебя дери, найдись, Шоё.

Мелькнул в толпе знакомый рыжий затылок. Кенма рванулся вперёд, расталкивая прохожих, вытянул руку и схватил Шоё за запястье, дёргая на себя. Думая: если это сейчас окажется другой человек, я умру. Думая: господи, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть это будет Шоё.

— Зачем ты пришёл? — спросил Шоё почти печально.

— Я говорил, блядь, — выругался Кенма, всё ещё задыхаясь, — я говорил, что если идёшь ты — иду и я.

Шоё вздохнул, потянул Кенму на себя и обнял, ткнувшись носом в плечо. Кенма на секунду задумался о том, что будет делать, если он сейчас рассыплется искрами прямо у него на глазах. Ничего не надумал — только паника снова поднялась в груди ледяной волной.

— Поздно, — тихо сказал Шоё. Тон у него был мягкий-мягкий, но слова острым ножом впились прямиком под рёбра. — Я уже убил его. Не знаю, что теперь будет. Пойдём домой?

— Ты правда убил его? — осипшим голосом переспросил Кенма, — но...

В сёнен-манге они бы пошли вместе и с трудом завалили Кагеяму — как большого босса. Но реальная жизнь не была сёнен-мангой. Шоё отстранился и выудил из кармана наручные часы. Циферблат был разбит, расколот на несколько частей, из трещин виднелись погнутые шестерни.

— Как ты сделал это? — спросил Кенма.

Шоё улыбнулся.

— Пойдём домой, — упрямо сказал он.

И Кенма согласился. Они взяли такси и доехали до дома. Шоё разулся на пороге и прошёл в кухню, поставил чайник, сел на скрипучий стул. Сказал:  
— Мне пришлось уничтожить свои часы тоже. Мы оба — я и Кагеяма — теперь доживаем свой срок.

У Кенмы пересохло в горле.

— Сколько?

Шоё склонил голову к плечу и опустил взгляд на чашки.

— Не знаю. День? Может, полдня. Может, минута.

Разразился трелью телефон в кармане. Кенма достал его, взял трубку, рявкнул:  
— Некогда, — не глядя, кто звонит, — и, сбросив звонок, положил телефон обратно в карман.

Больше всего хотелось, конечно, расплакаться. Шоё сидел, как ни в чём не бывало, и умирал, а Кенма ничего не мог сделать. Точно так же, как это было с отцом. Точно так же, как это происходило сейчас с мамой. Как всегда.

— Ты говорил, что хочешь жить, — тупо повторил он свои слова.

— Хочу, — согласился Шоё. Поднял на Кенму глаза: — Знаешь, я, наверное, люблю тебя. Ты первый за всю мою призрачную и не очень жизнь, кто... ну, вот такой. Такой бам! И... я не знаю, как это объяснить.

Кенма стиснул зубы. И руки в кулаки стиснул — для верности. Чтобы не упасть и не орать от отчаяния прямо на кухонном кафеле. Плакать у него никогда особо не получалось. В горле пекло, и сильно щипало в носу. Саднило в груди, чуть ниже сердца.

Кенма развернулся на пятках и выключил вскипевший чайник. Заварил чай, разлил по чашкам, поставил на стол. Открыл банку с монпансье, закинул одну в рот, не чувствуя вкуса. Боль не проходила — только становилась сильнее.

— Не уходи, — попросил Кенма. — Пожалуйста, не уходи.

Шоё не сказал «я всё ещё здесь». Не сказал «я никуда не ухожу». Шоё промолчал, — и его молчание было больнее, чем нож под рёбра. Кенма схватил его за забинтованную руку, сжал в пальцах, ощущая исчезающее тепло. Шоё растворялся — медленно таял, как всамделишный призрак, и первым делом из него исчезало тепло.

Кенма успел поцеловать его, прежде чем он растаял окончательно. Сумка осталась лежать на стуле, но часы, словно пытаясь сбежать, выпали из неё и звякнули об кафель, разбиваясь окончательно. Часовой механизм вылетел и рассыпал по полу шестерёнки и болтики.

Кенма расплакался, как ребёнок.

12

На рождество Кенма молился: пожалуйста, пусть он вернётся. Ну пожалуйста.

Точно так же он когда-то молился о том, чтобы выжил отец. О том, чтобы болезнь мамы излечилась каким-нибудь чудесным образом. Он мало верил в чудеса в обычной жизни, но время от времени, когда отчаяние наваливалось на него, как сейчас, он отчаянно желал о чуде. Хоть каком-нибудь. Даже самом маленьком. Пожалуйста, просил Кенма, пусть он поживёт ещё. Дайте ему пожить. Ну пожалуйста.

Он не знал, у кого просил. Ему было, в общем-то, плевать, у кого.

Яку, Шохей и Куро приходили к нему, как по расписанию, — то один, то другой. Куро узнал о призраке последним и пытался ругаться, но потом понял, что Кенме не до его ругани, и затих. Ходил по дому, как тень, готовил бутерброды и чай, подкладывал Кенме на тумбочку. Кенма не ел. Кенме кусок в горло не лез первые пару дней вообще, поэтому потом, после того, как он впервые шмякнулся в обморок, друзья кормили его насильно.

Кенма говорил себе: я переживу, — но не мог расстаться с часами. Ни с настенными, сломанными необратимо, так, что не починить, ни с карманными, которые хранил у самого сердца, поближе к коже. Кенма говорил себе: всё в порядке, — но друзья смотрели на него, как на — ха-ха — призрака.

Вскоре после рождества он улетел к матери. Рядом с ней ему стало лучше — они с Шоё были похожи — оба как лучики света. Мама гладила его по волосам и шептала успокаивающие слова, как в детстве, когда он боялся спать в своей комнате после просмотра ужастиков. Мама говорила:  
— Всё будет хорошо, Кенма. Всё наладится, — и Кенма верил.

Потому что кому ещё ему было верить, если не ей?

Время от времени он гулял в парке при больнице. Здесь было красиво и осенью, и зимой.

Кенма прошёлся из одного конца парка в другой. Январский снег сыпался ему на голову крупными хлопьями, холодный и мягкий. Он присел на одну из лавочек и достал из кармана часы, открывая их, чтобы послушать мелодию — рядом с мамой ему стало легче, но не намного.

Кто-то подсел к нему на — Кенма поморщился и отодвинулся подальше, не отрывая глаз от часов. Мелодия звенела тихо, как капель.

— Интересные у вас часы, — сказал до боли знакомый голос.

Кенма дёрнулся. Повернув голову, он увидел Шоё — в замызганной кутрке поверх больничной рубашки, с перебинтованной головой и шеей, живого, настоящего Шоё, Шоё-не-призрака.

— Ты...

Шоё подмигнул ему:  
— Я и сам не знаю, как это произошло. Очнулся в больнице, сказали, что меня нашли в местном лесу. Потом увидел твою маму — вы так похожи! — и понял, что можно дождаться тебя здесь. Что ты придёшь и мы найдём друг друга.

— Ты дурак? — гаркнул Кенма. — Ты... ты бы хоть... а, блядь!

Он бросился Шоё на шею, игнорируя бинты, ткнулся губами в тёплое плечо, сжал в объятиях крепко-крепко, не желая отпускать. Буркнул:  
— Как это вообще произошло? Ты же был типа... мёртвый.

— Ну, — ответил Шоё, — меня похоронили где-то здесь, я думаю.

— Погоди, тебя похоронили в Германии?

— Ну да? Моя сестра училась здесь.

— Значит, теперь ты не призрак, а зомби? — фыркнул Кенма.

Шоё склонил голову к плечу:  
— Кто такие зомби?

Кенма рассмеялся, ощущая, как слёзы текут по щекам. Подумал: надо познакомить Шоё с мамой. И что-то сделать с его документами, он же буквально сто лет как мёртв. И...

— Спасибо, — сказал он, не зная, к кому обращается, — спасибо.


End file.
